Los exploradores
by Renton-torston
Summary: La vida pacifica que habia logrado Hipo, el amor de su gente, los amigos y la relacion con su padre estan por cambiar de la manera mas abrupta todo por la llegada de unos misteriosos hombres... es mi primer fic pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este es mi primer fanfic así que sean amables gracias a todos los que me han inspirado ósea hablo de casi todos los que escriben historias sobre HTTYD a excepción de los que escriben yaoi ¬¬**

**Nada de esto me pertenece todos los derechos reservados para Dreamworks.**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad o alguno otro fic en ingles, español, chino, japonés, francés o cualquier otro idioma es pura coincidencia ya que nunca se sabe ¬¬ **

**El malestar**

Era una mañana fría en Berk lo cual era raro ya que estaban en plena primavera, desde que amaneció hipo se levanto con una extraña sensación en el estomago algo así como un hormigueo, hipo no le dio importancia a esto, solamente siguió con su rutina como si nada.

Su rutina consistía en desayunar, ir al ruedo a entrenar con los dragones y dirigirle picaras miradas a Astrid aunque su relación nunca había pasado a mas de unas cuantas miradas, algunos roces accidentales de manos, el acercarse demasiado hasta chocar cariñosamente con el otro, uno que otro abrazo en situaciones románticas y alguno que otro beso ocasional por parte de la chica, Hipo nunca había intentado hacer ningún movimiento la que casi siempre iniciaba lo que parecía coqueteo para él era Astrid, por lo que este solamente se enamoraba cada vez mas de la chica mientras esperaba el momento en el que pudiera declararle su amor y esperando que lo aceptara, se ilusionaba cada día mas y mas.

Luego de terminadas las pruebas de velocidad y algunas otras como agilidad y maniobrabilidad hipo se dispuso a ir a la fragua, en la fragua decidió sentarse un momento y aplicarse un ungüento que le habían dado los curanderos de la tribu cuando fue por la mañana a contarles sobre la sensación en el estomago pensado que habría comido algo en mal estado o simplemente por comer las mitades de pescado que su dragón gentilmente le daba

Hipo: ¡ha! esta extraña sensación no se me va – dijo molesto

Bocón: ¿qué tienes hipo?

Hipo: Bueno he tenido todo el día esta sensación como si me caminaran pequeños dragones por el estomago.

Bocón: eso no es nada bueno hipo esos malestares siempre anuncian un gran cambio será mejor que te cuides nunca sabes lo que pasara yo recuerdo que.

Mientras Bocón hablaba se escucho el cuerno de batalla era la alerta para cuando naves sospechosas se acercaban a Berk. Hipo y bocón dejaron todo lo que estaban haciendo, salieron hacia el puerto al igual que todos los vikingos y los dragones todos dispuestos defender su hogar. Una vez en el puerto todos prepararon sus armas asombrados miraban la extraña embarcación, era enorme comparada con los barcos vikingos pero por lo mismo era más lenta, al mirarla más de cerca notaron la nave que estaba en desperfectos hecho por el cual parecía hundirse poco a poco entonces desde lo alto de la proa se escucho un grito. Todos los vikingos alzaron sus espadas, hachas, ballestas y los dragones junto a sus jinetes esperaron para disparar sus llamaradas esperando una horda de feroces atacantes debido al gran tamaño de la nave.

Los gritos primero eran dichos en lenguas extrañas hasta que se escucho en la lengua vikinga.

Adelphos: llegamos muchachos por fin estamos en tierra.

Entonces una misteriosa figura delgada y alta salto desde el extraño barco seguida de un grupo de figuras igual de misteriosas se trataba de 6 jóvenes cada uno con vestimentas demasiado extrañas vestimentas que ninguno de los vikingos había visto antes.

Adelphos: buenas admirables guerreros –dijo con una extraña voz el primero en bajar de la embarcación llevaba un largo vestido que salía desde los hombros hasta los pies, un calzado extraño con aberturas que permitían ver los dedos de los pies, era de cabello oscuro y ojos negros como la noche - dije buenas admirables guerreros replico este al ver que nadie le había contestado.

Bocón: buenas extraño con vestido – dijo bajando su espada.

Adelphos: demonios esto no es un vestido es una toga porque nadie lo entiende.

En ese mismo instante los 5 jóvenes que estaban junto al barco soltaron una gran carcajada, llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

Adelphos: ustedes cállense nadie les habla a ustedes - dijo poniéndose colorado el chico de la toga.

Entonces tomo la palabra uno de los extraños este era distinto iba vestido con una extraña clase de armadura y traía un arco colgando de la espalda.

Julio: mi nombre es julio Lorenzo augusto pero pueden llamarme julio, este de aquí es mi capitán Adelphos, ese que está detrás de mí en la esquina del muelle es Abubakar- dijo señalando a un muchacho que parecía tener falda o una especie de vestido más corto que el primer chico que hablo. También con extraño calzado y de piel morena

Abubakar: es un placer conocerlos espero y nos llevemos bien - dijo sonriendo el muchacho.

Julio: el siguiente es Akil – dijo señalando al muchacho también moreno y con calzado extraño, y lo que parecía una falda o vestido corto, este vestía igual que el anterior muchacho.

Akil: estoy para servirles nobles vikingos.

Julio: el que le sigue es Amílcar, el es mudo no puede hablar o al menos eso creemos nunca nos ha dicho una palabra pero también está a su servicio – dijo mientras señalaba a un chico con pantalón rojo y un escudo en la espalda

Julio: y el ultimo pero no menos importante Buki señalando al último de los muchachos – dijo señalando a un muchacho de pelo largo hasta las rodillas echo trenza y con una espada en el cinturón.

Buki: así que pueden bajar las armas no es necesario que nos maten –dijo algo tembloroso.

Bocón: bueno todo eso está muy bien y les preguntaría que hacen aquí pero antes de comenzar a cuestionarlos les diré que su barco se está hundiendo.

Los 6 jóvenes voltearon sorprendidos para descubrir que era cierto y quedaron en estado de shock al ver como lenta pero de forma segura el barco se hundía ya por más de la mitad. En ese momento al ver a los 6 extraños y su actitud todos los vikingos que habían salido a defender el puerto bajaron sus armas y se fueron a excepción de los jóvenes jinetes de Berk, Bocón y Estoico el cual aun tenía que cuestionarlos sobre su motivo en Berk. Sin embargo por lo que ya se había visto sabia que esos chicos traerían problemas lo cual hizo que la extraña sensación de hipo en el estomago creciera hasta volverse un dolor punzante.

Adelphos: por favor todo lo que tenemos esta en esa nave ayúdenos nosotros veníamos hacia esta isla para reparar la nave les pagaremos.

Estoico: bien si pagaran entonces creo que podemos ayudarles – dijo mientras les lanzaba unas cuerdas a los muchachos en sus dragones.

Patán: que aremos con esto – pregunto de manera ingenua el muchacho, motivo por el cual todos lo miraron.

Astrid: bueno pues lo amarraremos a los dragones y subiremos la nave al muelle para repararla.

Patán: pues nunca aclararon además hablando se entiende la gente.

Estoico: basta de charlas suban el barco a la de 1, 2, 3. Ahora

Los 6 extraños miraron extasiados como su nave se salvaba de un inminente desastre.

Adelphos: les hemos mentido – dijo volteando hacia los jóvenes vikingos - la reparación del barco no es la única razón por la que hemos venido a esta isla, hemos venido por el grande y único nombrado en todas las islas vikingas el gran héroe que detuvo la guerra de los dragones y vikingos, el único, inigualable y gran guerrero hijo de Estoico el Vasto, Hipo horrendo abadejo 3.

Todos miraron a Hipo con cara de sorpresa pero no por el hecho de que lo quisieran que aun así los sorprendía, sino por descubrir todos los elogios que recibía en las islas vikingas así como la gran variedad de nombres que le daban a este.

Estoico: miro a los extraños con cara de shock y dijo – si quieren a mi hijo tendrán que llevárselo a la fuerza y por sobre mi cadáver.

Abubakar: eso mismo es lo que pretendemos – dijo mientras sacaba un pequeño puñal de detrás de sí.

**Bueno espero y les haya gustado este es mi primer fanfic no sean muy duros conmigo pero si díganme mis fallas y por sobre todo si les gusto juro que la historia se pondrá más interesante así que lean mi siguiente capítulo. ¬¬**

**Disculpen mis faltas de ortografía y posiblemente de gramática me cuesta un poco poner las comas y esas cosas así que no se si estén bien.**

**Es corto espero ir mejorando conforme avance la trama.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno de nuevo yo siguiendo mi primera** **historia** **gracias a todos los que me han inspirado ósea hablo de casi todos los que escriben historias sobre HTTYD a excepción de los que escriben yaoi ¬¬**

**Nada de esto me pertenece todos los derechos reservados para Dreamworks.**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad o alguno otro fic en Ingles, español, chino, japonés, francés o cualquier otro idioma es pura coincidencia ya que nunca se sabe ¬¬ **

**La propuesta**

Abubakar: bien chicos – ante estas palabras ambos bandos sacaron sus armas- desenfunden prepárense apunten y…

Al unisonó los 6 muchachos comenzaron a reír de tal modo que los vikingos presentes quedaron estupefactos los jinetes solo se miraban entre si y murmuraban.

Astrid: no me gusta para nada la actitud de esos idiotas dijo señalando a los jóvenes que aun soltaban grandes carcajadas.

Brutacio: quizás deberíamos matarlos de una vez.

Brutilda: Estoy de acuerdo contigo estos tipos me dan mala espina.

Patán: no solo eso sino que también se están burlando de nosotros en nuestra propia cara están insultándonos y manchando nuestro honor.

Bocón: Calma muchachos esperemos instrucciones del jefe.

Akil: de verdad creyeron que los atacaríamos que tan locos nos creen – dijo aun con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro – como nos enfrentaríamos a dragones y a vikingos bien entrenados con solo unas cuantas armas.

Estoico: creen que esto es gracioso estuvimos a punto de matarlos muchachos estúpidos.

Buki: por eso mismo es tan divertido ustedes de verdad creían que éramos una amenaza incluso yo me siento alagado.

Adelphos: bueno muchachos fue divertido pero ya basta de bromas ahora que nuestra embarcación esta en el muelle y a salvo es momento de pagar – dijo este mientras bajaba del gran barco con un costal de tamaño grande y unos papeles en las manos.

Patapez: espera te acabo de ver entre tus amigos como es que apareciste de repente en la cubierta del barco – dijo mientras señalaba Adelphos.

Adelphos: lo que pasa es que soy muy rápido, todos lo somos, parte de nuestro entrenamiento – dicho esto los vikingos los miraron con una cara seria tal vez no fueran tan débiles como lo parecían - aquí esta, considero que esto es una suma justa para pagar los arreglos del barco y aquí están los planos del barco para que lo puedan reparar – dijo mientras le entregaba el saco a Estoico y los planos - nuestro camarada Amílcar es el encargado de las reparaciones en el barco, cualquier cosa que no entiendan pueden consultarla con él sabe escribir en su lengua.

Julio: bueno una última cosa antes de quedar en paz, lo que dijo el joven del dragón rojo es cierto Si les hemos faltado al respeto ustedes nos están haciendo el favor de acogernos en su isla y nosotros nos hemos burlado de ustedes en su cara.

Abubakar: muy cierto lo lamentamos lo que ocurrió fue que llevamos demasiado tiempo en altamar y después de algún tiempo y la escases de algunos materiales nos estábamos poniendo tensos no fue personal.

Al pronunciar estas palabras los 6 viajeros se inclinaron postraron la rodilla y gritaron al unisonó ¡Disculpen nuestra descortesía! Ante esta actitud tan poco usual todos se quedaron sorprendidos todos se miraron entre sí sin dirigir palabra alguna.

Entonces Astrid noto que el furia nocturna estaba allí estático sin su jinete mirando la situación tan asombrado como los demás.

Astrid: ¿donde está hipo? Ya me parecía extraño no escuchar nada de su parte.

Adelphos: ¿el que estaba sobre el dragón negro era el gran Hipo? él se bajo de su dragón y se fue tambaleándose en el momento que nosotros nos empezamos a reír.

Estoico: mas importante Bocón llévalos a el gran salón muéstrales donde dormirán, y cuando termines vuelve para que supervises la reparación del barco.

Bocón: claro que si jefe bueno vamos muchachos síganme.

Estoico: una última cosa tu el que llaman Adelfos.

Adelphos: ¿si dígame gran jefe?

Estoico: tu o tus hombres se vuelven a burlar de mí o alguna de las personas de mi aldea y por Odín les juro que les cortare la cabeza de un tajo y la clavare en mi lanza, no tolerare un solo insulto más. ¡Está claro!

De forma inmediata a los jóvenes se les congelo la sangre en las venas por unos breves instantes quedaron mudos, pudieron observar la bien merecida fama que tenía en todas las tierras vikingas el gran líder de Berk Estoico el Vasto. Y también se dieron cuenta que su estadía en esa isla seria corta y muy poco placentera.

Estoico: ¡pregunte que si estaba claro!

Adelphos: tan claro como el agua de manantial mi señor.

Patán: bien dicho estoico así aprenderán esos cabezas de trol que no se deben de meter con la especie vikinga.

Brutacio: debió de dejármelo a mi jefe yo hubiera podido con ellos desde un principio.

Brutilda: claro si te apuesto que estabas por mojarte en los pantalones.

Y así comenzó otra tonta pelea por parte de los vikingos.

Mientras tanto Astrid se dirigía a la casa de Hipo, aun se sentía intrigada por lo que había dicho ese tal Adelphos sobre que se había ido tambaleándose. Sin tiempo que perder decidió entrar a la casa de hipo y subir a la habitación de hipo, al entrar lo encontró tirado en su cama en posición fetal retorciéndose del dolor.

Astrid: Hipo estas bien que te pasa dímelo.

Hipo: na…na…nada dijo con vos temblorosa los curanderos dijeron que era por comer algo en mal estado que pasaría mañana – esta última frase la dijo con mucha dificultad y perdiendo todo el aliento.

Astrid: iré por tu padre debe saber cómo te encuentras - dijo esto mientras se levantaba de la cama de hipo.

Entonces sintió una mano que la detuvo. – no Astrid mi padre tiene muchas cosas de las cuales preocuparse más con la llegada de esos extraños tan solo necesito descansar fue lo que los curanderos me recomendaron, solamente dormiré un poco.

Astrid: no me convence mucho pero está bien no se lo diré a tu padre tu descansa volveré mañana para ver cómo te encuentras. Dijo esto mientras salía de la habitación.

Y así paso la noche y a la mañana siguiente como por arte de magia el dolor de hipo se había esfumado, decidió entonces seguir con su vida diaria sin darle importancia a lo que le habían dicho los extraños, durante todo el día pudo evitarlos cada vez que los veía simplemente daba vuelta y caminaba por otro camino.

Habían pasado ya 2 días desde que los 6 extraños llegaron al pueblo y habían pagado un gran saco de oro por la reparación de su barco, mientras su barco era reparado ellos fueron llevados al gran salón y se les dieron unas camas para que durmieran en los 2 días que llevaban allí los extraños se habían encargado de vigilar a los aldeanos de tal forma que parecían planear una invasión se la habían pasado preguntando sobre los dragones, sobre los establos, sobre los métodos de crianza etc. Razón por la cual no hacía falta mencionar que nadie en la aldea confiaba en ellos, todo mundo los evitaba y siempre que iban a comprar algo de alimento se veían amenazados por un grupo de vikingos encargados de vigilarlos a cada lugar y en cada momento. Cosa que al parecer les importaba muy poco ya que estos continuaban con lo suyo, hacían preguntas e investigaban lo mejor que podían sobre los dragones.

Hipo se encontraba en la fragua trabajando desde antes del alba la razón muy simple, Bocón estaba analizando unos extraños planos de una extraña embarcación. La cual tenía la obligación por parte de estoico de reparar. Lo cual hacía que hipo se encargara de todos y cada uno de los trabajos en la fragua desde crear monturas para dragones, reparar las monturas viejas, mantener afiladas y en buen estado las armas, además de algunas cosas que le habían pedido por encargo los guerreros de Berk desde pulir los escudos asta unirlos de nuevo en las juntas que se salían, razón por la cual tuvo que dejar a chimuelo todo el día, al intentar explicarle esto al dragón el dragón solamente se molesto y se fue a jugar por el bosque.

Adelphos: Hola hipo veo que estás trabajando duro – dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

Hipo: y tú qué quieres aquí, si vienes a molestar te lanzare un martillo en la cabeza.

Adelphos: jajá déjame decirte que soy muy rápido si lo lanzas no creo que me puedas golpear pero supongo que podrías intentarlo.

Hipo: después de lo que paso hace 2 días, no sé cómo tomarme ese comentario.

Adelphos: vamos no me digas que sigues molesto por eso, sabes nosotros hicimos un gran esfuerzo por conocerte.

Hipo: claro como tu digas ahora si no te importa puedes dejarme trabajar estoy muy ocupado.

Adelphos: no te gustaría saber de dónde venimos, quiénes somos y que hacemos en estos mares.

Hipo: no la verdad no ahora si me haces el favor de marcharte.

Adelphos: jajá pues déjame decirte que no me iré, aunque no desees saberlo te lo diré, nosotros somos exploradores, hemos decidido salir al mar en busca de nuestros sueños nosotros éramos como tu varados en pequeñas aldeas donde la vida transcurría lento, nosotros 6 somos iguales siempre fuimos las ovejas negras de nuestras aldeas, los inadaptados, los demasiado inteligentes para existir con el resto, nosotros somos iguales a ti.

Hipo: disculpa tu ni siquiera me conoces como te atreves a hablar de mí de esa forma será mejor que te largues antes de que te ataque.

Adelphos: tienes razón no te conozco pero conozco tu situación y te lo puedo decir solamente mirando eso – dijo mientras se acercaba a un pequeño escritorio con algunos papeles en el – estos son planos con formulas y trazos muy complicados, mira hemos estado en otras tribus vikingas y sin duda te puedo decir que esto lo hizo alguien verdaderamente inteligente, no creo que el de la mano falsa y pata de palo pudiera hacer todo esto. Te puedo decir con seguridad que si no fuera por los dragones y por lo que hiciste en la guerra, tu gente aun te despreciaría.

Hipo: cállate, cállate, cállate, que demonios quieres aquí a mi qué demonios me importan tus malditos sueños, vete aléjate por fin logre el amor de mi gente la aceptación de mis padres y no la perderé por un idiota que cree conocerme.

Adelphos: te equivocas Hipo yo no quiero quitarte nada de echo vengo a darle estabilidad al cariño de tu gente por ti.

Hipo: ¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios hablas?

Adelphos: créeme cuando te digo que tú y yo somos muy parecidos, mi propuesta y el motivo principal por el que estamos todos aquí es para que nos acompañes hipo, veras todos somos iguales somos gente demasiado lista para estar con nuestra gente, provocamos grandes desastres y la falta de aceptación de nuestra gente nos hizo querer mejorar para que si no nos aceptan como somos solo nos queda volvernos mejores, al igual que tu, todos tenemos planes y sueños. El mundo es enorme Hipo y está plagado de leyendas, leyendas que tenemos que ver y conocimiento que debemos de hacer nuestro. Al este de estas tierras al otro lado del mundo justo antes de caer por la orilla, existen tierras donde las personas dominan el poder del sol y lo han logrado aprisionar en pequeñas esferas o pequeños artefactos capaces de iluminar el cielo nocturno con los colores del arcoíris. Nosotros llevaremos la más preciada de las posesiones cuando regresemos a nuestros hogares. ¡Conocimiento!.

Hipo: estas diciéndome ¿Que dejaron todo lo que tenían en una búsqueda suicida para recorrer el mundo? Solo para que su gente los aceptara un poco más.

Julio: te equivocas –dijo entrando en la fragua- ese no es el único motivo, como a nosotros no me puedes decir que no te interesa aprender cosas nuevas, nosotros si dejamos nuestro hogar para superarnos pero también fue para aprender, para nosotros mismos, para vivir las grandes aventuras, para unir el mundo en una sola red hemos estado aprendiendo nuevos idiomas, idiomas que jamás imaginarias con palabras tan extrañas y tan impronunciables, arquitecturas tan únicas como solo los más grandes lo pueden hacer, existen monumentos que pueden llegar hasta lo más alto del cielo. Y aun así mantener su estabilidad.

Buki: no olvides la navegación – dijo este mientras salía de detrás de julio - hemos aprendido mucho del diseño de barcos en cada lugar al que llegamos y con las mejoras vikingas nuestra nave será la más indomable que allá alguna vez surcado los 7 mares, trazaremos mapas de lugares inexplorados seremos leyendas.

Adelphos: pero ahora que lo mencionas nos falta un navegante lo suficientemente bueno un navegante que pueda tomar el control del barco, para así poder evitar que nuestro barco se destruya nuevamente, un navegante que allá estado en las aguas más peligrosas, se dice que los peores mares son los del norte y hasta ahora no hemos visto mejores navegantes que los vikingos.

Buki: Así que el puesto está disponible para ti Hipo piénsalo, te advierto una cosa la decisión es tuya no se lo digas a nadie, tu eres libre de elegir si no saben que te irás no tendrán necesidad de mentirte para que te quedes, piénsalo hipo habla con tu familia y amigos sin contarles nuestra propuesta. Dicho esto los 3 jóvenes pasaron a retirarse de la fragua.

Hipo no lo podía creer lo que decían era maravilloso ver el mundo dominar el poder del sol, iluminar el cielo nocturno con los colores del arcoíris, navegar los mares, trazar mapas, estar donde nunca ningún hombre había estado y tal vez incluso poder ver el fin del mundo. Buscar la gloria, ver y aprender cosas que su gente siquiera imagino.

Su padre siempre le hablo a Hipo de la capacidad vikinga de domar mares de la exploración y los reinos que había visto, sin embargo ninguna historia vikinga tenia tanto potencial como está la aventura más grande y maravillosa tocaba a la puerta de hipo, no, no solo tocaba pensó el chico es como una ola que ha venido a golpearme de lleno para hundir mi pequeño bote y presentarme algo mejor, algo oculto después de todo nunca nadie había hablado sobre recorrer el mundo sobre verlo todo, ahora solo le quedaba una interrogante a Hipo ¿Cómo saber que elegir? Necesitaba mayor información necesitaba saber más de estos jóvenes, jóvenes como él, jóvenes que a partir de ese momento serian sus más grandes amigos.

Entonces escucho un fuerte golpe en la puerta de la fragua era nada más y nada menos que Bocón el cual parecía muy molesto cosa rara ya que este siempre había sido muy comprensivo con todos.

Bocón: Hipo – exclamo con un tono de ira – que demonios estás haciendo yo he estado trabajando sin descanso en esa maldita nave y tú has estado jugando mira esa espada – Hipo miro la espada que tenía en las manos la había dejado demasiado tiempo en el fuego el metal se había deformado y el metal que se había estado fundiendo para hacer más armas se había solidificado debido a la falta de calor ya que tampoco había alimentado el fuego.

Hipo: lo lamento empezare de nuevo.

Bocón: Mas te vale que termines los encargos para hoy son muchos y yo aun tengo trabajo que hacer en ese maldito bote su diseño es muy complejo no se qué clase de ser pudo haber creado algo así. - Dijo esto mientras se retiraba.

Bocón: se preguntaba que le había pasado a hipo él nunca actuaba de esa manera claro era distraído pero nunca de esa forma, pensó que quizás sería el tener todo ese trabajo o el haberse levantado antes del alba, fuese como fuese algo no le daba buena espina solo se quedo contemplando la fragua un rato hasta que decidió no darle importancia, razón por la cual más adelante se arrepentiría.

Hipo solamente se concentro en su trabajo en la fragua ya era pasado el atardecer el sol estaba por ocultarse.

Entonces decidió dejarlo por ese día después de todo desde la que se levanto casi no había comido por trabajar, dejo todas las cosas lo acomodo todo y salió hacia el gran comedor para al entrar verlos allí a los 6 viajeros apartados del resto del mundo solo entre ellos con los vikingos evitándolos. De forma inmediata reconoció la escena era exactamente lo mismo que le había hecho a él antes de ser el gran héroe de Berk. Tomo algo de alimento y fue a sentarse a la mesa con ellos,

Al sentarse los 6 de inmediato levantaron la mirada y dejaron de hablar en la lengua extraña para pasar a hablar en nórdico, hipo como estas dijeron los 6 como si lo hubiesen estado ensayando.

Hipo: pues bien algo cansado estuve trabajando casi todo el día y no he podido comer me siento exhausto - entonces todos rieron.

Akil: bueno eso suele suceder pero el día ha terminado por fin tienes tu recompensa pasemos a cosas mejores dejemos el día a día para otra ocasión, ahora déjame enseñarte un pequeño truco de magia.

En ese momento entraron Astrid, Patán, Brutacio, Brutilda y Patapez que quedaron en shock al mirar la escena de Hipo riendo y comiendo como si los conociera de toda la vida a esos 6 extraños, extraños que todo el pueblo odiaba.

En ese momento mientras los jinetes se recuperaban del shock inicial Astrid ya se dirigía para la mesa en donde estaban tomando a hipo por la parte de atrás de su camisa lo saco de un solo tirón de la mesa y lo llevo lejos mientras los demás se le acercaban.

Astrid: es que acaso estás loco esos tipos son demasiado extraños y hacen demasiadas preguntas podrían ser espías podrían estar planeando matarnos a todos y tu juegas y ríes con ellos como si los conocieras de toda la vida.

Cuando Astrid dijo esto el resto de los vikingos comenzaron a reprenderle diciéndole desde cosas como – nos han insultado a todos, no son de fiar, nos han atacado, míralos como visten, no son de los nuestros y muchas cosas por el estilo - hasta que hipo sin decir una palabra solamente camino a la puerta del gran salón, sintiendo furia por el hecho de que su gente los juzgaba sin siquiera conocerlos cada vez a Hipo le parecían más parecidos a él - ignorando todo lo que le decían sus amigos abrió las puertas y salió

Patán: y a este qué demonios le pasa.

Brutacio: seria mejor que lo vigiláramos no podemos dejar que se acerquen a el podría ser que lo secuestren o algo así.

Astrid: pues sea como sea no podemos dejar que siga con ellos.

Patapez: pero no podemos vigilarlo todo el día tenemos cosas que hacer.

Astrid: ya veremos cómo lo hacemos mañana por ahora mejor vigilemos a estos de aquí.

Patapez: no creo que sea necesario vigilarlos a ellos mira eso – dijo mientras señalaba alrededor de los jóvenes y se pudo ver como toda la aldea o al menos todos los que estaban allí clavaban su fría mirada en el pequeño grupo. Al cual parecía no importarle para nada.

Al salir del gran salón hipo se encontró con chimuelo el cual sabrá thor donde se habría metido ya que estaba lleno de fango y la aleta de su cola estaba rasgada, chimuelo al mirar a Hipo con lo que parecía una gran depresión corrió hacia su jinete y salto sobre el lamiéndole la cara, entonces Hipo alzo la mirada y sonrió.

Hipo: Chimuelo tu siempre sabes cómo alegrarme ven amigo vámonos a dormir mañana creo que si te podre montar iremos a algunas islas al norte y volaremos casi todo el día.

Chimuelo solamente asintió con la cabeza y le dio un tierno golpe con la cabeza a su jinete, como diciéndole estoy para lo que necesites compañero. Bueno chimuelo mañana será un nuevo día y se dirigieron a su casa donde se prepararon para dormir.

**Bueno espero y les haya gustado este es mi segundo capítulo de este me primer fanfic no sean muy duros conmigo pero si díganme mis fallas y por sobre todo si les gusto juro que la historia se pondrá más interesante así que lean mi siguiente capítulo. ¬¬**

**Disculpen mis faltas de ortografía y posiblemente de gramática me cuesta un poco poner las comas y esas cosas así que no se si estén bien.**

**Diegospark****: gracias por tu review a mí también me gusto tu historia y espero y la continúes lo más pronto posible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno este es el tercer capítulo de mi primer fanfic así que sean amables gracias a todos los que me han inspirado ósea hablo de casi todos los que escriben historias sobre HTTYD a excepción de los que escriben yaoi ¬¬**

**Nada de esto me pertenece todos los derechos reservados para Dreamworks.**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad o alguno otro fic en Ingles, español, chino, japonés, francés o cualquier otro idioma es pura coincidencia ya que nunca se sabe ¬¬ **

**Preguntas**

Nuevamente Hipo había comenzado su trabajo antes del alba, había estado trabajando sin descanso, era mediodía cuando por fin todo su esfuerzo rindió frutos solo le quedaban unos cuantos encargos mas y seria libre de la fragua el resto del día, así pues se apuro y en cuestión de un par de horas había terminado, justo a tiempo para comer pero en lugar de dirigirse al gran comedor fue por una cesta de pescados a su casa ya que tenía una promesa que cumplir.

Se subió a chimuelo y despego, habían transcurrido cerca de 30 minutos cuando no pudo soportar más el hambre y bajaron en una islita deshabitada, Hipo reunió ramas y con la ayuda de chimuelo encendió una fogata, le dio pescados a su dragón y cocino algunos para sí mismo, al verse distraído de sus ocupaciones diarias su mente comenzó a divagar y pronto comenzó a hacerse unas pregunta que temía hacerse a sí mismo.

Hipo: ¿Qué es lo que me detiene? ¿Y si lo hago? ¿Pero y si no lo hago? ¿Realmente desaprovechare esta oportunidad? Es decir oportunidades así solo se presentan una vez en la vida – dando un gran suspiro siguió comiendo su pescado con una expresión melancólica cosa que su dragón no tardo en notar, de pronto chimuelo se levanto dejo de lado su comida y se puso frente al chico con una expresión como diciendo cuéntamelo todo, estoy aquí, vamos desahógate.

Hipo no tardo en notar lo que su amigo buscaba.

Hipo: Dime chimuelo tu que arias en mi lugar – suspiro profundamente y se quedo en silencio unos segundos – veras esta es una decisión como la que tome cuando te encontré en el bosque aquella vez que decidí no matarte y te deje ir.

Chimuelo hizo una cara de sorpresa y asombro como diciendo, esa decisión debe ser muy importante y debe ser guiada por tu corazón es algo que solo tú puedes decidir.

Hipo: si tomo esta oportunidad podría perder todo lo que he ganado, a ti, a mi familia, a mis amigos, mi isla, todo lo que siempre anhele, pero y si no lo hago podría perderme toda una aventura, la oportunidad de mi vida.

Chimuelo había escuchado lo suficiente, no entendía del todo loquee ocurría ya que hipo estaba omitiendo muchos detalles de la aventura de la que hablaba pero no le importaba de repente su expresión cambio a una de comprensión, miro a hipo gruño, le dio un lengüetazo, un pequeño golpe en el pecho y se acurruco a su lado.

Hipo entonces comprendió perfectamente lo que su dragón trataba de decirle, comprendió que sin importar que, nunca perdiera a chimuelo ya que estos tenían una amistad tan fuerte como ninguna otra.

Hipo: bueno amigo es bueno saber que te puedo contar todo, bien demos unas cuantas vueltas mas después de todo no creo que estés satisfecho con tan poco vuelo juntos– dijo mientras montaba a chimuelo.

El sol se ocultaba a lo lejos en el horizonte Hipo y chimuelo por fin estaban satisfechos así que decidieron volver a su aldea, al sobrevolar Berk se dieron cuenta que algo extraño estaba pasando pues los vikingos corrían y gritaban con sus armas alzadas como si estuvieran por ser atacados, de inmediato hipo y chimuelo bajaron a tierra alarmados intentaron hablar con alguien para saber que estaba pasando pero sin esperanza, parecía como si no existieran hasta que vieron a Bocón corriendo mientras se ponía su mano hacha.

Hipo: Bocón ¿qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¿Porque tanto alboroto? ¿Quién nos ataca? ¡Explícate! – dijo sin dejar que bocón respondiera a sus preguntas

Bocón: cálmate Hipo déjame hablar, fueron esos malditos extraños aprovecharon que Estoico no estaba para robar el manual de dragones, hundieron 3 de nuestras naves y zarparon sin que nos diéramos cuenta, acabo de hacer inventario en la fragua y nos faltan varias espadas e incluso nos falta una catapulta. Acabamos de formar un grupo de búsqueda los hombres salieron por mar en los barcos que quedan y tus amigos y algunos otros jinetes los buscan por aire.

Hipo: ¿Qué? cómo es posible no se pudieron marchar así, no puede ser, entonces no era verdad ¡me engañaron!

Bocón: espera como que te engañaron ¿Qué estás hablando? ¿Qué te dijeron? ¿Acaso tú sabes algo de esto?

Hipo: claro que no lo sé, además yo…, espera dijiste que mi padre no estaba ¿A donde fue?

Bocón: no está tenía un asunto que atender en la isla de kreka, partió por la mañana, mira atraparemos a esos malditos antes de que le entreguen nuestros secretos a nuestros enemigos y sobre todo antes de que tu padre se entere, rápido únete al grupo de búsqueda.

Hipo: está bien pronto los alcanzare debo recoger algo, vamos chimuelo vamos a casa tomare mi casco y mis armas y les daremos caza a esos malditos.

Hipo corrió de manera apresurada a su casa, entro sumamente molesto pero no con ellos sino con el mismo por haber creído en sus mentiras.

Hipo: Odín como pude ser tan ingenuo – se reprendía el muchacho mientras subía a toda prisa hacia su habitación, al entrar Hipo quedo en estado de shock pues estaba siendo apuntado directo a la cara con una flecha de julio.

Adelphos: buenas noches Hipo realmente tardaste mucho, llevamos casi todo el día esperándote –dijo este mientras se levantaba de la cama de Hipo.

Hipo: tu maldito mentiroso, no les diré nada, nunca me sacaran información primero tendrán que matarme.

Adelphos y julio rieron a grandes carcajadas.

Julio: descuida Hipo nosotros no estamos aquí para hacerte daño y el hecho de que nos llames malditos mentirosos nos duele un poco – dijo mientras retiraba a hipo de la puerta y le ordenaba con un gesto sentarse en la cama.

Enseguida Adelphos saco de su toga una extraña bolsa y de esta saco el manual de los dragones y lo arrojo a Hipo.

Adelphos: toma creo que eso te pertenece – dijo señalando el libro que ya estaba en las piernas de hipo - además todo lo que te dijimos era verdad, todas y cada una de las cosas que te hemos dicho es verdad, por más ridículas que suenen son verdad.

Hipo: entonces ¿Por qué demonios hicieron esto? ¿Por qué robaron el manual? ¿Por qué robaron nuestras armas? y ¿Por qué volaron nuestras naves?

Julio: el manual si planeábamos robarlo y las armas están en un claro del bosque solo deseábamos distraerlos un poco mientras ellos buscan por mar y por aire mientras nosotros estamos ocultos y seguros.

Hipo: eso es de lo más estúpido si querían el manual podrían haberme pedido que se los diera, las cosas no tenían que ser así.

Adelphos: te equivocas Hipo y tú lo sabes, el manual no nos interesa queremos el conocimiento y ese conocimiento solo lo podremos obtener de 2 maneras, la primera seria robando el manual y la segunda seria si tu vinieras con nosotros y ya te lo dijimos deseamos un navegante vikingo para que nuestra nave no tenga que ser reparada por completo nuevamente.

Hipo: entonces ¿Por qué robaron las armas y volaron nuestras naves?

Julio: eso es fácil de explicar, distracción, si ellos nos buscan por mar y por aire nunca nos encontraran jamás esperarían que estuviéramos justo bajo sus narices, y la razón más importante de todas es tu espera.

Hipo: mi espera si ni siquiera saben si iré con ustedes

Adelphos: bueno y ¿qué has pensado entonces?

Hipo: lo lamento pero sus planes fueron en vano yo no iré con ustedes, no me arriesgare a perder todo lo que me costó arduo trabajo conseguir, mi familia, mis amigos y mi gente así como mi posición como heredero de Berk

Adelphos: es justo lo que creí que dirías y la única razón válida para que no vallas con nosotros nunca la mencionaste, veras tu padre aun vivirá muchos años y puedes reclamar tu puesto después, tu única familia es tu padre y crees que no se maravillaría cuando sepa que quieres conquistar los mares como todo un vikingo, si tus amigos de verdad fueran tus amigos entonces estarían dispuestos a dejarte ir porque es tu sueño, es lo que tu deseas, y tu gente se verá beneficiada si te vas después de todo volverás con métodos para mejorar su vida.

Hipo comprendía muy bien lo que decían y tenían razón – tienes razón pero no es fácil dejarlo todo por quien sabe cuántos años además dime cuál es ese motivo que no mencione y que es el único válido.

Adelphos: ¡UNA MUJER!

Hipo: ¿Qué? – dijo con asombro e instantáneamente pensó en Astrid

Adelphos: así como lo oyes una mujer es algo irremplazable y si la tuvieras sería la única razón real para que algo te atara a esta isla, y al parecer tú tienes una o al menos tu si estas enamorado ella hablo de esa chica rubia que nos miraba con tanto odio y nos vigilaba desde ayer por la noche, la que te saco de nuestra mesa en el gran salón.

Hipo: t…t...tu co…como lo sabes - dijo poniéndose rojo y tartamudeando.

Adelphos: por tus dioses eso se nota a leguas, desde el modo en el que la observas, hasta el modo en que hablas con ella es casi como si la idolatraras, pero aquí la cuestión más importante es ¿Ella te corresponde?

Hipo: bueno, eso es, tal vez si, puede ser – decía sin poder conectar las palabras después de todo eso era algo que ni el mismo Hipo sabia, cierto que para Hipo existían señales pero nunca lo había podido poner en claro y el temor al rechazo o a la confusión en la manera de actuar de ella y la malinterpretación de este podría costarle toda la relación con Astrid.

Adelphos: ¡TE CORRESPONDE! ¿SI O NO?

Hipo: yo ¡NO LO SE ESTA BIEN, NO LO SE!

Julio: pues será mejor que lo compruebes esta misma noche ya que al ponerse el sol el día de mañana nos marcharemos de esta isla con o sin ti, mira en el otro extremo de la isla al otro lado de la aldea en una serie de acantilados está oculto nuestro barco tu no nos veras desde el cielo ni desde el mar pero nosotros a ti si, si decides acompañarnos te estaremos esperando.

Hipo se quedo sentado en su cama con la mirada hacia el piso ni siquiera noto cuando julio y Adelphos salieron de la habitación, al alzar la mirada Hipo ya estaba convencido, ellos tenían razón lo único lo suficientemente fuerte para retenerlo era Astrid, ahora tenía que aclarar las cosas con ella de una vez por todas, decidido bajo de su habitación, salió de su casa y miro a su dragón que parecía bastante preocupado el cual se alegro instantáneamente vio a su querido jinete.

Hipo: bien chimuelo tenemos la misión más importante de todas y la más peligrosa hablar con Astrid.

Alzaron vuelo y de inmediato miraron la villa desolada eso no era bueno todo el pueblo buscaba a el pequeño grupo de exploradores y al dejar sola la aldea sabía que no sería fácil dar con alguno de ellos, en ese momento chimuelo e Hipo salieron a toda velocidad cambiando de dirección constantemente y gritando para obtener respuesta, al cabo de unas cuantas horas Hipo pudo por fin divisar a Brutacio, Brutilda y Patapez volando cerca de una isla.

Hipo: muchachos pueden decirme donde se encuentra Astrid.

Brutacio: pero valla si es el señor extraviado Bocón nos dijo que te unirías a nosotros antes de que el sol callera y de eso hace horas.

Brutilda: donde demonios estabas parecía que loki te hubiera llevado.

Patapez: ya muchachos déjenlo estar por lo agitado que viene he de suponer que se demoro y nos estaba buscando, no es así Hipo.

Hipo: si eso es exactamente lo que ocurrió fui por unas cosas a mi habitación y cuando salí ustedes ya se habían ido.

Patapez: lo ven gane la apuesta – dijo con una cara de orgullo.

Mientras Hipo solamente los miraba pensando en lo que tenía que hacer sin darles importancia

Brutacio: Hipo oye Hipo nos estas escuchando

Hipo: a e si claro que decían.

Brutilda: que tenemos que volver Bocón dice que Astrid y tu padre ya deben estar en la aldea

Hipo: Astrid está en la aldea junto con mi padre, tenemos que volver.

Patapez: Si tenemos que descansar y esperar las instrucciones del jefe – acababa de decir esto cuando vio que hipo ya se estaba alejando a toda velocidad.

Brutacio: y que trol mordió a este.

Brutilda: debió haber sido tú horrenda cara que lo asusto – dijo mientras golpeaba a su hermano y comenzaba otra riña.

Patapez: muchachos se quedaran allí o vendrán a la aldea – dijo ya en la distancia.

Mientras tanto Hipo volaba a toda velocidad en chimuelo el cual después de horas empezaba a sentir la fatiga de volar a toda velocidad.

Hipo: Tranquilo amigo solo falta un poco mas ya casi llegamos solo intenta resistir, te prometo que te daré los pescados más jugosos de la aldea por tu esfuerzo.

Chimuelo asintió jadeando un poco por el cansancio y siguió dándolo todo hasta que después de un rato llegaron por fin a Berk al llegar vieron a casi toda la aldea saliendo del gran salón, Hipo bajo cerca del salón y dejo a chimuelo, entro solo para encontrar a su padre dando instrucciones para que descansaran y mañana continuar la búsqueda pero de Astrid ni una sola pista.

Bocón: Hipo muchacho donde te habías metido creíamos que algo te habría pasado porque no estuviste con los muchachos.

Hipo: yo he bueno pues me entretuve buscando mis cosas en casa y cuando salí ya no los encontré, oye bocón me puedes decir donde esta Astrid.

Bocón: está en casa, en donde más, tu deberías de hacer lo mismo tu padre quiere hablar contigo para coordinar la búsqueda en dragones de mañana, y buscar en los pueblos aliados alguna pista o en el peor de los casos prepararnos para una batalla, bueno me voy suerte con tu padre.

Hipo se encontraba muy pensativo ignorante del mundo a su alrededor él sabía que no habría batalla ya que sabia donde estaban y además el tenia el libro de los dragones pero esto no lo podría decir los matarían así que solamente decidió esperar, era lo único que le quedaba esperar al amanecer para hablar con Astrid, Hipo seguía estático perdido en sus pensamientos cuando Estoico se le acerco.

Hipo: tenemos que hablar hay quienes aseguran que te vieron hablando y riendo con ese grupo, necesito que me digas todo lo que sepas de ellos para buscar alguna relación y saber de dónde vienen, puede que se acerque una invasión a gran escala, las tribus vikingas más al sur de Berk nos informaron que aprendieron el idioma en las aldeas y que pagaron por su estadía aprendieron el idioma escucharon las historias de tu victoria sobre la muerte roja, creo que eran espías enviados para trazar mapas del territorio vikingo y una invasión a gran escala.

Hipo: padre lamento decirte que solo hicieron trucos de magia, uno de ellos saco una especie de cuerda con un dibujo de ambos lados y movió la cuerda produciendo que la imagen se mirara distinta, era como si mesclaran las imágenes sin moverlas, eso fue todo lo que hice con ellos bromearon de un modo sarcástico entre ellos y me enseñaron pequeños trucos de magia como ese.

Estoico: comprendo hijo ahora tienes que ir a dormir mañana nos comunicaremos con poblados vecinos y hay que remplazar las armas perdidas tendrás mucho trabajo en la fragua.

Hipo: padre quiero ir quiero ir con los demás jinetes y seguir la búsqueda chimuelo es el dragón más rápido, me necesitan.

Estoico: lo pensare por ahora ya es noche ve a tu cuarto y descansa tengo otras cosas que comprobar.

Era de mañana el sol ya estaba saliendo en ese instante se escucho el cuerno de guerra de la aldea, pronto y de manera eficaz todos estaban reunidos en el gran salón, Hipo entro al lado de Estoico, procedieron al estrado pronto había un silencio sepulcral.

Estoico: bueno todos sabemos porque estamos aquí, ayer al mediodía 3 naves fueron hechas pedazos, fueron robadas armas y el manual de dragones que los jóvenes de la academia de Berk habían escrito, todo lo que sabíamos de los dragones fue robado.

Entonces Hipo se puso frente a su padre con una expresión seria en el rostro pero no una expresión de preocupación ya que sabía lo que pasaba en realidad y llevaba a cabo toda esta mentira solo para poder hablar con Astrid y para que sus amigos pudieran marchar seguros.

Hipo: no sabemos las intenciones de los ladrones ni de donde son pero si sabemos algo no dejaremos que se salgan con la suya, le he propuesto a mi padre organizar grupos de búsqueda de 2 en 2, los jinetes volaremos continuando la búsqueda desde donde la dejamos ayer el resto de los barcos deberán ir a las islas vecinas a reunir información y pedir apoyo en un posible ataque, el resto de los vikingos debe de seguir con sus vidas normales en caso de que los encontremos, no podemos permitirnos perder tiempo la primavera esta por acabar y debemos reunir provisiones.

Todo mundo estaba sorprendido de que Hipo tomara el control de la situación a todos les pareció muy buen plan todos estaban de acuerdo y Estoico estaba sumamente orgulloso, pronto los grupos se organizaron y antes de que alguien pudiera siquiera acercarse a Astrid Hipo la tomo de la mano.

Hipo: Astrid vallamos tu y yo tengo una ruta a seguir necesito ayuda para cumplir lo que mi padre me encomendó.

Astrid estaba más que maravillada con la actitud de Hipo y sin dudarlo acepto, así pues partieron todos con un rumbo hacia diferentes direcciones, al estar un poco alejados de Berk Hipo le hizo una señal a Astrid para bajar a una islita deshabitada.

Hipo: creo que vi algo moviéndose entre esos árboles de allá, bajemos.

Una vez abajo Hipo comenzó a caminar entre el pequeño bosque mientras Astrid lo seguía entonces Hipo supo que era el momento para hablar.

Hipo: Astrid – dijo deteniéndose en seco –tu me gustas y me gustas mucho yo he estado enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo.

Astrid se puso completamente roja al mismo tiempo que quedaba en shock, no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, no comprendía como en una situación como esa Hipo estaba ablando de eso, fue tal su impresión que no supo que decir quedo completamente muda.

Hipo: necesito que me digas aquí y ahora que es lo que tú sientes por mí.

Astrid: Hipo yo me siento alagada pero este no es el lugar ni el momento adecuado para eso mira cuando esto termine hablaremos – dijo mientras se subía a su dragón completamente roja y emocionada de que Hipo al fin le había dicho lo que sentía aunque sabía que no era el momento de ponerse cariñosos.

Hipo: no Astrid tenemos que hablar ahora – dijo esto y la tomo de la mano y con el peso de su cuerpo la bajo de su dragón y esta cayó al suelo

Astrid: ¡ha! Me lastimaste el brazo ¿qué demonios te sucede? – entonces miro el rostro de Hipo el cual estaba sobre de ella.

Hipo: ¿Qué sientes por mi? necesito saberlo Astrid, dímelo, te exijo que me lo digas.

Astrid estaba horrorizada, Hipo tenía una expresión de terror mesclado con angustia y unos ojos vacios como de odio cosa que aterro a Astrid entonces esta se percato de que no era el mismo Hipo que conocía e instintivamente reacciono lanzándolo de una patada lejos de ella.

Astrid: no se qué bicho te ha picado pero no te me acerques, no quiero volver a verte, y a lo que me preguntaste la respuesta es no – entonces Astrid subió a su dragón con el brazo lastimado y volvió a la aldea para curarse, decidida a no decirle la verdad a Hipo hasta que este estuviera en sus cabales.

Hipo solamente cambio su expresión a una de melancolía y voló con chimuelo, llego al claro donde lo había encontrado por primera vez y le quito la cola.

Hipo: amigo es el momento, la aventura me llama espero que si algún día vuelvo tu sigas siendo mi amigo – puso unas instrucciones para el uso de la cola y dejo a chimuelo ya que este no podía pasar entre las rocas, el dragón solo rugía con tristeza mientras Hipo se alejaba.

Hipo llego a casa por la parte trasera y sin que nadie lo notara subió a su habitación donde escribió 2 cartas, al terminar de meterlas en sobres puso en una como titulo padre y en la otra como titulo Astrid la de Astrid la coloco en su escritorio el cual dejo vacio ya que se llevaba consigo todos sus planos y bajo hasta la habitación de su padre donde tomando un puñal clavo la carta en la puerta de la alcoba, Hipo salió sigilosamente por detrás y camino durante todo el día paseando, tomándose su tiempo para recordar cada lugar del bosque que lo había protegido por tanto tiempo, aun no se ponía el sol cuando por fin llego al otro extremo de la isla y grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Hipo: ¡ACEPTO ME ESCUCHAN, ACEPTO, ME UNIRE A LA TRIPULACION!

**Bueno espero y les haya gustado este es mi tercer capítulo de este me primer fanfic no sean muy duros conmigo pero si díganme mis fallas y por sobre todo si les gusto juro que la historia se pondrá más interesante así que lean mi siguiente capítulo. ¬¬**

**Disculpen mis faltas de ortografía y posiblemente de gramática me cuesta un poco poner las comas y esas cosas así que no se si estén bien.**

**Este es el ultimo que hago tan largo pero había muchos temas que debía tratar antes de que hipo saliera de la isla.**

**Diegospark****: gracias por tu review he vuelto a leer mi fic y si encontré varios errores que corregí y espero mejoren mi historia.**

**BlackAuraWolf: gracias por tu consejo lo he tomado en cuenta para este nuevo capítulo obviamente no los he solucionado todos pero intento mejorar en cada capítulo. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno este es el cuarto capítulo de mi primer fanfic así que sean amables gracias a todos los que me han inspirado ósea hablo de casi todos los que escriben historias sobre HTTYD a excepción de los que escriben yaoi ¬¬**

**Nada de esto me pertenece todos los derechos reservados para Dreamworks.**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad o alguno otro fic en Inglés, español, chino, japonés, francés o cualquier otro idioma es pura coincidencia ya que nunca se sabe ¬¬ **

**Cambios**

Era una mañana normal, en medio del océano, en una extraña nave con rumbo al norte, un joven miraba desde lo alto de la proa hacia el sur, pensaba en el hogar que acababa de abandonar, pensaba en las tierras que había dejado atrás, y miraba a lo lejos en el horizonte, sin embargo en su rostro no había melancolía ni tristeza alguna pues para él la aventura acababa de comenzar.

Adelphos: bien estamos por salir de las tierras vikingas entraremos a las tierras de los lapones al norte de las tierras vikingas, una vez allí estaremos seguros y nos abasteceremos de provisiones para las heladas.

Abubakar: con esas pintas que traen ustedes, el frio los matara, necesitamos comprar pieles abrigadoras.

Buki: bien querido navegante guíanos, deja de fantasear pronto empezara la verdadera diversión.

Entonces noto una mano a su lado era el único que no hablaba Amílcar apodado el mudo, con una sonrisa en su rostro le tendió una serie de planos y mapas y lo guio hacia el extraño timón redondo de la nave.

Buki: bien parece que le agradas a Amílcar, aunque no hable siempre lo entendemos, con el tiempo tú también lo harás, veras que las palabras no son necesarias para una buena comunicación.

Julio: bien navegante ponemos nuestra vida en tus manos cumple tu misión y guíanos a las tierras laponas.

Hacia la aventura, hacia nuevas tierras y hasta los confines del mundo – gritaron los 6 jóvenes al unisonó cosa que dejo impactado a Hipo pues parecía que lo hubieran ensayado todo el día,

Adelphos: sé lo que estas pensando y la respuesta es sí, si lo ensayamos y lo decimos cada vez que salimos de un territorio, lo dijimos al salir de la Galia y al entrar en tierras celtas lo dijimos, lo dijimos al salir de tierras celtas y entrar a tierras vikingas, y lo decimos ahora al salir de tierras vikingas y entrar a tierras laponas.

Julio: y ahora que lo sabes y eres parte de la tripulación tienes que aprenderlo para decirlo en la siguiente ocasión.

Hipo: está bien lo pueden repetir para poder memorizarlo.

Los 6 jóvenes solamente rieron a grandes carcajadas.

Hipo: ¿Qué pasa porque ríen?

Julio: nosotros no lo repetiremos nunca lo hacemos lo decimos una vez y eso es todo luego alguien lo anotara en un papel lo leerás una vez y después el papel será quemado, es algo así como un rito de iniciación o como un conjuro para llegar bien al siguiente territorio.

Buki: bien chicos la comida esta lista pongan la meza pronto serviré el estofado, esta vez me quedo exquisito, me robe una receta vikinga que al parecer esta para chuparse los dedos.

Acercándose a Hipo Amílcar le tendió una hoja con algo escrito.

Amilcar: navegante dinos que es lo que esperas obtener de este viaje que clase de conocimiento deseas.

Todos quedaron estáticos mirando a Hipo con un dejo de intriga, hasta que Akil rompió el silencio.

Akil: todos en esta nave buscamos conocimiento general pero hay algo que nos interesa de forma especial, a mi me interesan los monumentos arquitectónicos aprenderé a recrear las grandes obras de la humanidad reviviré los jardines colgantes, las pirámides, creare estatuas tan enormes como las vikingas.

Adelphos: yo creare un mapa de todo el mundo tan detallado que las rutas trazadas seguirán siendo usadas por siglos y siglos en el futuro.

Julio: yo como buen romano que soy aprenderé sobre las armas, la tuya me interesa, esa especie de catapulta es fácil de llevar y estable a la hora de disparar a objetivos móviles, Luego analizare los planos que trajiste y tú puedes analizar los míos.

Abubakar: a mí me interesan las técnicas de agricultura, escuchamos leyendas sobre ciudades construidas en el mar, así como cultivos que crecen en el medio de esta ciudad y recursos que pueden soportar climas tan extremos como los de los confines de la tierra, yo llevare esto a mi gente y nunca más pasaran hambre.

Amílcar toco nuevamente a Hipo por la espalda y le tendió nuevamente un trozo de papel con algo escrito.

Amilcar: yo busco el conocimiento de los barcos, yo tome las distintas embarcaciones que conocía y cree esta nave, en la reparación en tu aldea le puse unos arreglos al estilo vikingo.

Buki: yo al igual que Abubakar busco técnicas de cultivo diversas y el modo de desarrollarlas en climas extremos, pero también busco el modo de hacer los platillos más deliciosos con dichos cultivos.

Hipo estaba sorprendido los ideales de aquellos jóvenes eran inmensos, pero hipo al subir a la nave nunca pensó en eso pues en ese momento estaba lleno de dolor y lo que deseaba era alejarse.

Hipo: bueno yo creo que también me inclinaría por las armas después de todo mi pueblo es muy bélico.

Julio: ¡sí! Ya somos 2 tomen eso Buki y Abubakar ahora es un empate.

Buki: bueno ya calma tus humos me hubiera gustado que Hipo dijera otra cosa pero ya que podemos hacerle.

Adelphos: oye Hipo se que estas muy feliz y todo eso, pero podrías hacerme un favor.

Hipo: claro lo que desees.

Adelphos: evita chocar contra ese acantilado al que nos dirigimos no quiero morir.

Todo mundo volteo a ver el rumbo del barco y efectivamente se dirigían hacia un acantilado con rocas tan puntiagudas que parecían filosas espadas, inmediatamente Hipo tomo el timón y lo giro justo a tiempo para evitar chocar contra las rocas, los 7 jóvenes se miraban unos a otros en estado de shock.

Abubakar: buena esa Hipo yo lo anotare hasta ahora esa es una de las mejores.

Hipo: ¿qué demonios hablas de las mejores casi nos mato a todos?

Julio: tranquilo, acaso crees que es la primera vez que nos casi matamos entre nosotros, Amílcar pásame la tabla de puntuaciones.

Amílcar saco un pedazo de tela y lo tendió en una pequeña mesa, la misma que habían sacado para comer.

Julio: aquí esta es un placer para mi anunciar que hipo se une a la competición, veras hipo el descuido de nosotros es fatal, a veces nuestras mentes divagan, con nuestro hogar, con el conocimiento o muchas cosas así como tú nos distraemos y eso provoca errores como el que acaba de ocurrir.

Abubakar: yo dije que lo anotaría déjame explicar el resto julio, veras nosotros somos distraídos como tú, por esa misma similitud entre nosotros nos entendemos mutuamente, ninguno nunca se queja de que alguien casi nos mate a todos, tomamos lo bueno por lo malo y así pues surgió este concurso cada mes miramos quien es el que comete más errores mortales y recibe la mejor cena, con los ingredientes mas frescos del barco y lo más importante recibe este pequeño broce de metal cualquiera sin valor alguno.

Adelphos: sin embargo existen varias reglas a seguir, la primera seria que nunca sin importar que el accidente no debe matar o dañar a alguien pues entonces no sería motivo de festejo, la segunda que los accidentes sean por descuido justo como en tu caso, y por ultimo nunca nos molestamos sin importar que sea lo que ocurra.

Buki: bien ya que has entrado a la competencia de este mes al parecer tu y Amílcar van empatados con un accidente casi mortal, acaso tienes alguna duda.

Hipo solamente rio a grandes carcajadas era increíble no solo sus errores no molestarían a los otros sino que serian premiados, ante esta acción el resto de los jóvenes también soltaron grandes carcajadas de alegría.

Adelphos: bien navegante deja el timón y ayúdanos a bajar el ancla para poder comer, según los mapas llegaremos a un poblado antes del anochecer así que no habrá porque preocuparse.

Hipo: bueno chicos ustedes sí que son sorprendentes pero díganme no podemos ir robando en cada poblado que llegamos como compraremos provisiones y todo lo demás.

Akil: descuida Hipo aun tenemos todo un botín, de vez en cuando nos encontramos con piratas o alguna otra nave que nos enviste, los hundimos y posteriormente saqueamos, pero en ocasiones hacemos cosas como las de tu aldea y salimos corriendo con todo lo que pagamos.

Hipo: ¿Qué? Ósea que lo que pagaron en mi pueblo por la reparación de su barco lo robaron.

Adelphos: si y eso es a su vez un botín de otra embarcación que nos ataco, piénsalo si fuéramos por allí regalando el oro cada vez que tuviéramos oportunidad habríamos quedado en quiebra antes de salir del estrecho de Gibraltar.

Hipo: valla ustedes son increíbles como es que nunca los atrapan.

Julio: cierto tu no lo sabes, veras Adelphos el griego, junto con Abubakar y Akil los egipcios, vienen de familias con grandes pasados militares. Tanto así que robaron secretos de pelea y los mesclaron así crearon un sistema único de combate, tu también lo aprenderás pero eso a su momento cuando atraquemos.

Buki: las explicaciones debieron dejarlas para después el resto de nosotros ya acabo de comer y ustedes siguen charlando, dense prisa si no nos apuramos caerá la noche antes de tocar puerto.

Adelphos: Una última cosa Hipo yo soy el capitán de esta nave, todos tiene un puesto en la nave inclusive tu, somos amigos y las decisiones las tomamos en grupo pero abra ocasiones en que diga algo y tu tendrás que obedecer al igual que todos, si creo que algo es muy peligroso o muy arriesgado y compromete el viaje de alguna forma mi decisión siempre es la última en ser escuchada.

Julio: pero descuida Hipo no por eso significa que sea un dictador en realidad si el toma una decisión y el resto del grupo toma una decisión unánime entonces lo ignoramos, es algo así como la democracia.

Hipo: ¿democracia? Eso que significa – dijo con cara de intriga y alegría pues Hipo ya estaba formándose una idea de cómo sería el resto del viaje y la verdad le parecía increíble, sin mencionar todo lo que habría de aprender.

Julio: bueno supongo que no lo sabes todo pero descuida te instruiremos en todo lo que nosotros sabemos pronto entenderás esos conceptos.

Adelphos: bien Akil levemos anclas, Hipo llévanos a la costa.

Así la nave continuo su viaje con un instruido Hipo sobre el cómo manejar las cosas con sus compañeros, entre riza, alegría, juegos y demás por fin divisaron tierra, eran las costas de un pequeño poblado lapón, se podían divisar manadas de renos y barcos pesqueros, y de forma rápida llegaron al puerto se anclaron y pagaron su hospedaje decididos a comprar provisiones y ropas para los duros inviernos de los mares del norte del mundo.

Astrid había huido hacia la aldea, después de un rato salió de la choza de los curanderos con una herida en el hombro derecho, por más que la habían interrogado no hablaba sobre que le había sucedido hasta que apareció estoico frente a ella vasto una mirada para que esta hablara.

Astrid: no aquí estoico, no aquí, por favor le diré todo pero que sea en privado.

Estoico: está bien sígueme.

Caminaron hasta un pequeño risco en las afueras de la aldea, la gente queriendo saber si habían sido los extraños los siguió pero estoico hizo una seña para que nadie se acercara, en privado Astrid con gran vergüenza le confesó todo desde la confesión de Hipo, hasta lo que ella le hubiera contestado de ser circunstancias diferentes, estoico solamente dio la vuelta y le dijo descansara, mientras seguía su rumbo hacia el pueblo.

Estoico: reúne un grupo quiero a Hipo y lo quiero ya, además debes suspender la búsqueda no los encontraremos lo más probable es que ya estén muy lejos de aquí.

Bocón: suspender la búsqueda pero que pasara con nuestros secretos y con nuestras armas y nuestra venganza.

Estoico: esto fue un plan para distraernos, ya sabía que no era normal que Hipo tomara el control, que todos vuelvan a la aldea suspende la búsqueda y los espero en el gran salón.

Bocón: ¿estoico no creerás qué?

Estoico: en este momento temo lo peor – dijo mientras daba la espalda a toda la gente a su alrededor y se marchaba a su casa esperando encontrar algún rastro de Hipo.

Al llegar a casa estoico abrió con gran furia la puerta y encontró todo intacto salvo una cosa, un pequeño puñal clavado en la puerta de su habitación, Estoico se acerco y miro con más detenimiento había un pedazo de papel entre el puñal y la puerta, retiro el puñal y tomo la carta la abrió y lentamente la leyó, en ella hipo daba lujo de detalle a los acontecimientos ocurridos en la aldea, explicaba las intenciones de los jóvenes, la propuesta que este había recibido, el porqué se había marchado sin decir nada a nadie, donde se encontraban las armas así como la ubicación de el manual.

En la carta aparecía una frase resaltada en letras más oscuras y subrayadas.

**Tal vez volveré y para ese entonces espero que más que odio sientas orgullo, al volver habré recorrido el mundo entero y traeré un mapa del mundo para probarlo, domare los mares como un verdadero vikingo veré lo que tú nunca soñaste en tus más salvajes sueños.**

Después de esta frase Hipo hablo sobre chimuelo junto con su ubicación, al final menciono una segunda carta dirigida únicamente a Astrid.

Estoico subió a la habitación de su hijo y allí se encontraba la susodicha carta la tomo y salió de su casa rumbo a la casa de los padres de Astrid.

Estoico: señores Hofferson soy estoico solicito hablar con su hija.

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió y de ella salió la madre de Astrid.

Señora Hofferson: es descansando en su habitación necesitaba algo de ella.

Estoico: por favor entréguele esto y requiero su presencia en el gran salón por favor acuda usted y toda su familia – dijo esto alejándose inmediatamente.

Estaba toda la aldea reunida en el gran salón cuando entro estoico con una gran expresión de ira en el rostro subió al estrado.

Estoico: han llegado noticias de que todo lo acontecido en estos últimos días ha sido culpa de mi único hijo – pronto todo mundo comenzó a murmurar entre sí – silencio, eso no es todo tengo una confesión dada por mi propio Hijo el cual se ha marchado con esos extraños – toda la aldea estaba conmocionada por la noticia, Astrid que se encontraba entre la multitud no podía creerlo, estaba simplemente horrorizada, tanto que parecía que de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas.

Estoico: a partir de este momento Hipo mi único hijo es expulsado de Berk cualquiera que tenga información de su paradero debe decírmela si alguna vez vuelve a pisar la isla será encarcelado, Hipo Horrendo Abadejo 3 es un simple traidor, nada más que un sucio, vil y miserable traidor, cualquiera que oculte información o que lo ayude en secreto será considerado un enemigo de toda Berk.

Todo el pueblo estaba en estado de shock, en cuestión de unas horas su más grande héroe, su futuro líder, el chico más vivaz e ingenioso de toda la aldea, no solo se había marchado sino que era un traidor.

**Bueno espero y les haya gustado este es mi tercer capítulo de este me primer fanfic no sean muy duros conmigo pero si díganme mis fallas y por sobre todo si les gusto juro que la historia se pondrá más interesante así que lean mi siguiente capítulo. ¬¬**

**Disculpen mis faltas de ortografía y posiblemente de gramática me cuesta un poco poner las comas y esas cosas así que no se si estén bien.**

**Los lapones o samio algo a si son un grupo aborigen de el norte de noruega hasta los límites con Rusia fueron los primeros europeos en reclamar su titulo como indígenas.**

**Werekmilo: gracias me alegro que te haya gustado.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nada de esto me pertenece todos los derechos reservados para Dreamworks.**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad o alguno otro fic en Inglés, español, chino, japonés, francés o cualquier otro idioma es pura coincidencia ya que nunca se sabe ¬¬ **

**Dragones de tierra **

Había pasado ya un mes y medio desde que hipo se unió a la tripulación, los 7 jóvenes habían avanzado hasta tierras de los pomors cerca de los territorios del fin del mundo, estaban aprendiendo un idioma para comunicarse con las personas que pudieran toparse, Habían pasado por varios poblados y obtenido conocimientos sobre preservación de alimentos y algunas extrañas plantas para prevenir enfermedades causadas por el frio extremo, cosa que les cayó muy bien pues a pesar de haber cambiado sus ropas a pieles gruesas y abrigadoras todos a excepción de hipo padecían las bajas temperaturas pues no estaban acostumbrados a estas.

Amílcar, Buki e Hipo corrían de un lado a otro mientras eran perseguidos por una extraña creatura que parecía un gusano gigante fácilmente media unos 5 metros de largo, este se metía en la tierra y salía dando saltos sobre los chicos los cuales podían esquivarlo a duras penas gracias a su entrenamiento, el cual Hipo ya llevaba un mes recibiendo.

Hipo: como deje que me convencieran de esto, no lo puedo creer.

Buki: fuiste tú el que afirmo que tenia buena mano con las bestias "el gran domador de dragones lo puede todo" no fueron esas tus palabras.

Hipo: si pero no tenían que asustarlo y mucho menos lanzarle piedras.

Buki: lo de la piedra fue un accidente, me caía del borde y la piedra callo hacia esa cosa.

En ese momento Amílcar se para delante de los chicos y les hace una seña hacia un gran árbol en el cual seguramente pensó que podrían evitar a esa cosa.

Hipo: tal vez sea posible intentémoslo Buki si subimos rápido no nos alcanzara.

Buki: está bien pero solo porque esta idea es de Amílcar a partir de hoy dudare de tus métodos Hipo.

En ese momento el gusano salto por delante de ellos bloqueándoles el camino hacia el árbol, se detuvieron en seco y cuando parecía que el gusano atacaría devorando a los muchachos una flecha se incrusto en la dura piel del gusano haciendo que este soltara un alarido.

Julio: atrás, quítense de allí – dijo mientras seguía tirando flechas al gusano

En ese momento el gusano se tiro al piso cayendo muerto cosa que hipo aprovecho para analizar el cadáver de aquella extraña creatura.

Hipo: oigan chicos este no es un gusano - dijo mirando con una expresión de asombro.

Julio: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no es un gusano? ¿Pero que otra cosa puede ser?

Buki: creo que el miedo te hizo alucinar Hipo, venga vámonos.

Hipo: no, se equivocan este no es un gusano, es un dragón.

Buki: Un dragón pero si es un dragón porque no lo reconociste.

Hipo: yo nunca había visto a este tipo de dragón – dijo esto último mientras alzaba una membrana muy difícil de ver a simple vista y al extenderla tenía una envergadura de casi el doble del tamaño del dragón.

Julio: eso sí que es raro entonces si esta cosa es un dragón ¿por qué no disparo fuego o porque no volaba?

Hipo: no todos los dragones escupen fuego algunos simplemente calientan agua dentro de sus cuerpos para arrojarla hirviendo, otros lanzan un potente rugido capaz de destruir arboles y matar personas.

Julio: bueno esta muerto, vamos a la aldea, eso ya no importa cortémosle la cabeza y recibamos nuestro pago.

Hipo: no me entusiasma mucho cortarle la cabeza a un dragón me siento raro yo siempre defendí a los dragones con mi gente.

Buki: descuida Hipo este no es un dragón como los tuyos este era raro además de que nos ataco si julio no lo hubiera matado en este momento estaríamos en su estomago – dijo esto mientras alzaba su espada y la dejaba caer sobre el cuello del dragón partiéndole la cabeza de un solo tajo.

Nuevamente en la aldea julio llevaba a cuestas la cabeza del dragón el jefe de la aldea los recibió con júbilo pues la bestia que arrasaba sus campos y mataba a su gente estaba muerta al fin.

Julio: bueno el trabajo esta hecho espero el pago por nuestras heroicas hazañas.

Hipo: heroicas hazañas, le disparaste a lo lejos mientras nos perseguía ni siquiera te le acercaste cuando intentábamos ver de cerca a la creatura.

Julio: pero al final fui yo el que lo mato mientras ustedes corrían despavoridos.

Buki: bueno chicos basta fue un trabajo en equipo además Adelphos ya recibió el pago o lo olvidas julio, vámonos volvamos a la nave.

Una vez en la nave Adelphos estaba sobre una mesa sufriendo de frio pero trazando un mapa con la información recabada hasta el momento lentamente el mapa del mundo iba tomando forma tenían ya una gran parte recorrida, el mapa comenzaba en Egipto pasando por territorios de Grecia el mar muerto roma todo el mediterráneo hasta el estrecho de Gibraltar y subía por la Galia recorría las islas al norte de esta pasando por las tierras celtas para desviarse hacia el continente hasta las tierras nórdicas y siguiendo su ubicación hasta el otro extremo del mundo.

Así pasaron los días los muchachos practicaban antiguas técnicas griegas y egipcias que mescladas daban un asombroso resultado (era algo así como las artes marciales chinas ya que no lo puedo imaginar de otra forma lamento la vaga descripción en esta parte) mientras que en los campos se escucharon extraños rugidos que los jóvenes reconocieron inmediatamente.

Adelphos: acaso no mataron a ese dragón.

Julio: si lo matamos incluso le entregamos la cabeza a el jefe del pueblo.

Hipo: sabia que esto ocurriría los dragones son seres que trabajan en conjunto como no me di cuenta antes.

Abubakar: estás diciendo que hay más de esas cosas.

Hipo: si por los rugidos diría que son uno dragones.

Los 6 chicos quedaron estupefactos como era posible que hubiera tantos dragones uno solo casi mata a 3 de ellos.

Adelphos: bueno no podemos dejar que destruyan las cosechas y maten más aldeanos también nos afectaría a nosotros y sobre todo afectaría nuestros ingresos.

Julio: no te preocupes los matare con mis certeros disparos antes de que se puedan acercar – dijo esto último mientras todos saltaban del barco y se dirigían rápidamente al lugar del ataque.

Adelphos: rodéenlos no dejen que se acerquen a los aldeanos.

Hipo: no conocemos las habilidades ocultas del dragón, debemos tener cuidado primero intentemos alejarlos de este lugar.

De forma inmediata los chicos comenzaron a arrojarles rocas a los dragones, rápidamente se retiraron del lugar siendo seguidos por los dragones.

Hipo: tengo una idea tiren todas sus armas y sus abrigos y corran hacia aquel claro – dijo señalando un lugar en el bosque donde la luz se filtraba y a causa de la nieve resplandecía.

Julio: tirar las armas estás loco, nos comerán.

Hipo: solamente confíen en mí, y sigan lo que yo haga.

Adelphos: espero que sepas lo que haces Hipo, ¡tiren sus armas muchachos!

Instantáneamente los 7 jóvenes tiraron todo lo que los podría haber protegido de los dragones y todo con lo que podrían atacar quedando completamente desprotegidos, se detuvieron de golpe a la señal de Hipo, entonces Hipo se inclino agacho la mirada y adopto una posición de sumisión hacia los dragones los cuales se acercaron, solamente los miraron, estos rugían y rodeaban a los chicos.

Hipo: nosotros no somos peligrosos no les aremos daño simplemente no nos ataquen, si lo que buscan es alimento lo tendrán no es necesario iniciar una lucha.

Los dragones los miraron atentamente sin bajar la guardia entonces Hipo se levanto, miro a los ojos al dragón que tenía más cerca y alzo la mano mientras susurraba al dragón que no se preocupara, el dragón extendió sus alas rugió fuertemente, golpeo a Hipo de lado, lo olfateo y simplemente salió volando al igual que los demás dragones.

Abubakar: genial Hipo, eso fue asombroso veo porque eres el conquistador de dragones.

Buki: Bueno Hipo odio admitirlo pero ya que no nos mataron a todos, tu plan si era bueno.

Adelphos: seguimos vivos pero nuestra misión era eliminar a los dragones y estos salieron volando.

Julio: descuida si vuelven el gran domador los calmara cierto Hipo.

Hipo: bueno lo intentare - dijo todo avergonzado y con el rostro rojo como jitomate.

Era ya entrada la noche cuando unos extraños rugidos se escucharon en la aldea, rápidamente todos se reunieron armados y listos para enfrentar la amenaza que se había reunido.

Hipo: ¡alto! bajen las armas, ellos no están aquí para pelear – dijo esto mientras los otros chicos les indicaban a los aldeanos que tiraran las armas, a lo cual después de ver lo que ocurría las soltaron.

Hipo: alto buen dragón buen dragón nadie te hará daño – dijo esto último mientras se acercaba al dragón y le rascaba la parte del cuello debajo de la barbilla tirándolo de inmediato, a lo que los 6 jóvenes se acercaron al resto de dragones e imitaron a Hipo.

Hipo: bueno jefe, estos dragones están listos ya no causaran más problemas – dijo con orgullo sin importar a donde fuera seguía siendo amigo de los dragones, mientras todos lo miraban estupefactos y se acercaban a los dragones para imitar a los chicos.

Astrid miraba el horizonte sollozando, nadie se le acercaba pues la aldea entera sabia que la chica había sentido algo por el ahora traidor hijo de Estoico, al parecer todo mundo lo sabia excepto claro ella e Hipo, en sus manos aun sostenía un sobre con su nombre llevaba todo el día repitiendo la misma acción sacaba la pequeña carta la leía y la guardaba para después decir maldiciones y orar a los dioses que le quitaran la pena que sentía.

Flash back

En medio de la multitud estoico había declarado a su único hijo un traidor y había dado la orden de al verle matarle o apresarlo, entre la multitud un grupo de jóvenes eran los más asombrados por las pocas consideraciones del jefe hacia un joven que hasta hace unos minutos era un héroe.

Astrid: ¡NO! - se escucho un melancólico grito en la habitación haciendo que todos posaran su atención hacia una chica la cual yacía tirada en el piso - ¡NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE! – dijo mientras se levantaba y corría hacia la salida sin embargo nadie la siguió todo mundo sabía que tenía que ahogar su pena ella sola.

En su habitación Astrid saco la carta de Hipo la cual había guardado, pues por la tarde no le había dado importancia pensando que sería solo una excusa de un cobarde, que no era capaz de disculparse frente a frente, lentamente abrió la carta y quedo muda al leer.

**Astrid te conozco desde hace algún tiempo antes que nada se que pensaras que fui un cobarde por marcharme así pero no podía estar en la aldea no después de escuchar aquellas palabras de tus labios.**

Astrid recordó con melancolía lo que dijo aquella mañana **"respecto a lo que dijiste yo no te amo" **esas palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza ahora se sentía culpable por todo lo que estaba pasando lo que hizo que solo se deprimiera aun mas.

**Respecto a todo lo demás asegúrate que mi padre valla por chimuelo y por favor cuídalo está asustado pero comprenderás que no podía llevarlo en un viaje tan peligroso, le prometí a mi padre que algún día volvería pero es mentira, no lo are Astrid, no volveré jamás, tu puedes aprender de los dragones y aprender a convivir con ellos.**

Llorando Astrid por perder a su amado en medio de la confusión y por un error tan estúpido como decirle que no lo quería cuando sentía justo lo contrario, Astrid leyó en letras que abarcaban el resto de la carta (más de media hoja)

**ADIOS.**

**Fin del flash back**

Se levanto seco sus lágrimas y se decidió a encarar a Estoico el cual acababa de volver de pedir disculpas a los jefes de otras tribus e informarles la situación.

Astrid: Estoico tenemos que hablar tengo información que podría interesarle.

Estoico desde ese momento hace 3 días se mostraba inexpresivo cada pequeño detalle lo molestaba, los aldeanos sabían que cualquier error por mas mínimo que fuera sería fatal para ellos, pronto la posición de Estoico paso de ser respetada a ser temida.

Astrid: la carta que me diste era de hipo y en ella afirma que no volverá jamás, tómala puedes leerla, no será necesario que busques nunca lo atraparan.

Estoico tomo la carta y la leyó para devolverla a Astrid.

Astrid: me gustaría hacerme cargo de el entrenamiento de dragones el hecho de que no esté aquí no significa que debamos descuidarnos – dijo con una cara de seriedad tan recia como la de Estoico.

Todos los presentes comprendieron enseguida las 2 personas más cercanas a Hipo ya no lloraban su partida, ni estaban tristes por su traición, ahora como buenos vikingos que eran sentían odio, sentían rencor, sabían que si lo volvían a ver lo descuartizarían, pues lo peor para un vikingo era la traición Astrid dio media vuelta y se dispuso a tomar para ella el dragón mas rápido de todo Berk se dirigía por su nuevo dragón el furia nocturna.

**Esta es la reacción de la gente de la aldea como habrán notado están fuera de tiempo no se desarrollan a la par pero eso es porque habrá capítulos donde solo escriba de Hipo y planeo dedicarle algunos momentos solo a Astrid y su vida en la aldea después de todo este fic. Tiene por protagonistas a Astrid e Hipo.**

**Este capítulo me costó trabajo pues era como la entrada para el arco que planeo el cual se desarrollara en 2 países distintos los cuales serán Mongolia y china por lo cual será una saga larga y llena de emoción, sin embargo comprendan que uno no puede llegar a un país y poder comunicarse de la nada con su gente.**

**Los pomors es el nombre con el que se conoce a antiguos rusos que conquistaron Siberia la historia se desarrolla en Siberia por lo tanto ya se recorrieron los extremos norte de Europa y ya están en Asía. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Nada de esto me pertenece todos los derechos reservados para Dreamworks.**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad o alguno otro fic en Inglés, español, chino, japonés, francés o cualquier otro idioma es pura coincidencia ya que nunca se sabe ¬¬ **

**Nuevas tierras nuevas dificultades**

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que dejaron la aldea y desde el problema con los dragones de tierra, Hipo había enseñado a los aldeanos lo que había que saber sobre los dragones y estos les habían dado muchas cosas a cambio, habían obtenido medicinas, alimentos, mapas, libros, armas, metales preciosos y demás, sin embargo se decidió que todo eso tendría que perderse debido a que tendrían una misión importante que cumplir, entrar a tierras que los europeos desconocían entrar al continente Asiático. Se habían dirigido a una pequeña isla alejada de los mapas donde les habían indicado que nadie se acercaba, por temor a caer del fin del mundo, allí encontraron una pequeña caverna, la analizaron sacaron un pequeño bote y abandonaron la enorme nave solo llevaron lo más importante, los mapas, los alimentos y las armas.

Adelphos: en verdad me duele dejar mi nave pero tendremos que adentrarnos en el continente no podremos rodear simplemente el mundo – dijo esto mientras suspiraba con un dejo de melancolía.

Julio: valla pareces niño pequeño llorando por su juguete, no es la primera vez que lo dejamos ya lo dejamos en tierras celtas, estará bien.

Buki: además de todo traemos lo más importante los mapas planos y anotaciones que hemos realizado durante el viaje.

Hipo: chicos perdonen que los interrumpa pero nos acercamos a la costa.

Adelphos: bien Akil Abubakar remen más fuerte.

Abubakar: maldita sea, no vuelvo a jugar cuarzo papiro navaja con ustedes son muy tramposos chicos.

Akil: más bien somos malos, no te quejes y sigue remando después de todo es nuestro castigo por perder.

Llegando a la costa no tardaron en darse cuenta que a diferencia de lo que les habían dicho, allí no había nada.

Buki: ¿qué clase de broma es esta? – dijo nervioso.

Julio: Calla cobarde, tú y tu maldito miedo

Adelphos: tranquilo, de seguro estamos mal posicionados, miren según los mapas debería de haber un rio así que busquemos un rio y de allí seguiremos a la ciudad de khabarovs.

Amílcar extendió un trozo de tela con algo escrito.

Amílcar: a veces en realidad me avergüenzo de Buki.

Entonces al leerlo en voz alta todos comenzaron a carcajearse y mientras seguían riendo y burlándose unos con otros sobre sus defectos encontraron por fin el rio que les indicaba el mapa.

Adelphos: escuchen estamos aquí recuerden este camino pues lo usaremos para volver a la nave no se cuanto tiempo pase para ese momento sin embargo espero y todo siga bien según el sol yo diría que caminamos unas 4 horas hasta encontrar el rio.

Julio: Hipo tu vienes de una aldea pequeña nunca has entrado a las grandes ciudades por lo tanto eres el que debe de estar más atento al peligro.

Akil: nunca, por ningún motivo debes bajar la guardia los viajeros siempre son el blanco de los ladrones.

Adelphos: Abubakar entrega el poco oro que sacamos repártelo por partes iguales si uno pierde algo no será tan grave como perderlo todo junto.

Abubakar: está bien ya he preparado los sacos con dinero – dijo mientras les entregaba una pequeña bolsa con oro a todo el grupo.

Julio: antes de partir debemos saber algo, todos debemos de estar pendientes estas tierras están habitadas por varias tribus nómadas, el clan gobernante de estas tierras es el Hsiung-nu. En estas tierras las ciudades son muy raras debido al estilo nómada de las tribus así que debemos tener cuidado además de que su gente es de la clase guerrera son algo así como los vikingos del norte.

Adelphos: bien caminemos, el sol todavía no se mete y descansaremos por la noche repasen lo aquí comentado y manténganse alertas.

Hipo se mostraba preocupado pues era cierto era la primer vez que entraba a una gran ciudad no era una simple aldea aquí los lideres eran custodiados para no ser asesinados, ladrones en todos lados, secuestradores para la venta de esclavos, y según escucharon en las tierras de los pomors las tribus de esta nación estaban en guerra, contra quien, no lo sabía pues nunca lo dijeron solo les advirtieron que estaban tomado a los jóvenes y los unían al ejército para combatir.

Habían caminado ya varias horas, el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, cuando Adelphos se detuvo hizo una seña de que se guardara silencio y que todo mundo se agachara, instantáneamente se puso la capucha de su túnica acto que siguieron los muchachos al estar cubiertos se acercaron a donde Adelphos les indicaba y lograron divisar un pequeño campamento.

Akil: que aremos Adelphos nos acercamos a ellos, los atacamos o nos retiramos.

Buki: creo que sería mejor escondernos y observarlos si vemos que no son peligrosos nos acercamos a ellos.

Adelphos: concuerdo con Buki, será mejor permanecer pendientes para saber que ocurre, descansemos, aquí estamos a una distancia prudente y los podremos observar, yo haré guardia ustedes duerman un poco el sol ya se oculto levantare al siguiente dentro de una hora.

Los 6 jóvenes se relajaron Adelphos siempre era el primero en hacer guardia y siempre les daba dos horas en lugar de una de descanso, a pesar de que el mismo había estipulado que sería una hora de guardia dicho esto se acomodaron unos junto a otros para resguardarse del frio de la noche y sin encender fuego durmieron.

Abubakar: Hipo despierta, hemos decidido acercarnos a las tiendas de ese campamento, ya dormiste demasiado fuiste el único que durmió tanto así que arriba.

Hipo: bien, bien pero dime porque soy el único que durmió tanto.

Abubakar: porque justo te tocaba la guardia eras el ultimo y justo Adelphos dio la orden de acercarse.

Julio: muchachos dejen de susurrar y corten su rollo de enamorados, muévanse solo faltan ustedes.

Hipo: nadie está enamorado solo hay una chica en mi corazón.

Abubakar: primero que nada yo no soy chica, segundo no amo a Hipo y tercero te rechazaron Hipo así que olvida la de una vez, estoy arto de escucharte en sueños gritar Astrid, Astrid.

Cuando Abubakar dijo esto los jóvenes, que debido a que no se daban prisa los estaban rodeando solamente soltaron unas leves carcajadas mientras se tapaban la boca para no ser escuchados.

Julio: Abubakar aunque eso es muy gracioso te recuerdo que a todos nos dijeron que no, no solo a Hipo, si nos hubieran aceptado crees que estaríamos en este viaje.

Hipo: ¡ESPERA! a todos les dijeron que no, porque nunca me lo habían dicho, no aun más importante ustedes tenían mujeres.

Adelphos: espera, creías que éramos hombres que salieron de la seguridad de sus hogares por que nos querían mucho, ya te lo dije en tu aldea, somos como tú, yo inicie este viaje por despecho al igual que julio, Buki, Abubakar y Akil. El único que está en esto porque le pareció buena la idea es Amílcar.

En ese momento todos voltearon a ver a Amílcar con cara de intriga y algo de asombro.

Hipo: espera dejaste todo por seguir a esta bola de dementes en un viaje suicida alrededor del mundo, llevo 2 meses en esto y ya casi nos hemos muerto 20 veces.

Julio: oigan chicos, los de las tiendas ya se levantaron perdimos el tiempo platicando – dijo alarmado.

Adelphos: ¿Qué?, no importa acerquémonos de todas formas solo guarden sus armas donde no las vean diremos que somos viajeros perdidos.

Abubakar: yo soy el que mejor entendió la lengua en pomors déjenme hablar a mi

Julio: bien ve por delante.

Los 7 jóvenes escondieron sus armas en sus túnicas y se acercaron a las personas de las tiendas las cuales iban iniciando el día a pesar de no haber salido el sol, cuando vieron a los jóvenes se pusieron en posición defensiva tomando lanzas y palos, acto por el cual los chicos se detuvieron y Abubakar se acerco a ellos solo pero alerta, estuvieron unos momentos hablando entre el que parecía el líder del grupo y Abubakar después de mantener una pequeña charla este se acerco a los muchachos.

Adelphos: y bien ¿Qué dijo? ¿Le explicaste nuestra situación? ¿Son peligrosos? ¿Estamos en problemas?

Abubakar: bueno pues veras no entendí más que unas palabras al parecer su idioma si es parecido al lenguaje de los pomors pero sería más como un dialecto raíz que se ha ido diversificando con el tiempo, así que si queremos entender algo más adelante tendremos que empezar casi desde cero.

Los 6 jóvenes soltaron un alarido de decepción pues su trabajo del último mes fue un completo desperdicio pasaron noches en vela practicando el idioma que se suponía les serviría para comunicarse y aun así fue inútil.

Pronto el tipo con el que había hablado Abubakar se acerco a los jóvenes con una extraña copa de leche bebió de ella y les ofreció a los chicos los cuales miraron a Adelphos.

Adelphos: bueno que puede pasar quizás podamos aprender el idioma de ellos – dijo esto mientras tomaba la extraña copa y bebía la leche de esta, así fueron recibidos por la pequeña tribu, les enseñaron una pequeña tienda de campaña y fueron separados a partir de ese momento eran parte de ese pequeño grupo.

Habían pasado 3 meses desde que se unieron al grupo nómada, al principio les había costado adaptarse a ese estilo de vida, sin embargo pronto lo habían logrado puesto que eran inteligentes se mantenían ocupados ayudando a esa amable gente que los acogió y hablaban con ellos aunque estos no hablaban, más bien miraban su acento y las formas de pronunciación, así poco a poco y gracias al uso diario, hablaban con casi perfecta fluidez el idioma, había llegado el momento de partir.

Adelphos: gracias por su hospitalidad espero y los dioses se los paguen y colmen de bendiciones sus tierras.

Julio: los extrañaremos gracias por todo.

Hipo: gracias por no matarnos mientras dormíamos.

Buki: eso en verdad lo agradezco después de todos los errores de Hipo y de Amílcar.

Abubakar: tienes que aceptar que eso fue gracioso ver a Hipo perseguido por una oveja mientras esta se incendiaba es algo único.

Akil: o el momento en el que Amílcar tiro todas las tiendas durante la tormenta.

Adelphos: me recuerdan que les debo medallas a ambos cuando volvamos al barco.

Los jóvenes tomaron sus cosas y se marcharon entre risas, después de un par de días de ir caminado por fin divisaron una especie de templo en lo alto de una colina y fuertemente amurallada la gran ciudad de Khabarovs.

Buki: por fin estamos en nuestra primera parada nos tomo más de lo esperado.

Akil: y que lo digas pero ahora solo nos tomara unas cuantas horas llegar.

Adelphos: bueno continuemos estoy impaciente por llegar.

Delante de ellos se alzaba una puerta enorme, las murallas de la ciudadela estaban tan altas que tapaban por completo la vista, al tratar de entrar fueron detenidos por un par de soldados a caballos.

Soldado: motivo de su visita.

Adelphos: somos viajeros señor nos robaron lo que teníamos y deseamos descansar para volver con nuestra gente.

Soldado: está bien pueden pasar – dijo mirándolos con duda.

Al entrar a la ciudadela fue como si una luz los segara, todo resplandecía era una ciudad impresionante las grandes murallas, las grandes estatuas, los soldados desfilaban a caballo de un lado a otro, los mercantes gritaban, los niños jugaban, a lo lejos se alzaba sobre la colina en el centro de la ciudad un fascinante templo con adornos dorados y una gama de colores que resplandecían con el sol haciendo que fueran tonos más vivaces.

Adelphos: esta ciudad no es normal es tan hermosa como Roma, Atenas o el Cairo, debió de costar mucho trabajo construirla en un entorno como este.

Julio: y que lo digas ya viste el detallado de esos monumentos son sorprendentes.

Buki: muchachos la gente nos observa movámonos.

Abubakar: parecemos idiotas contemplando la ciudad, buscare un lugar donde alojarnos los veré en el centro de la ciudad.

Adelphos: llévate a Buki será mejor no movernos solos.

Julio: Bueno busquemos un lugar donde beber.

Los jóvenes empezaron a caminar por los mercados de la ciudad mirando las cosas que había, se vendían alimentos, joyas, telas finas, plantas exóticas, animales raros, incluso había un par de huesos de elefante muy raros puesto que eran enormes.

Julio: Miren chicos estos huesos.

Akil: baya la bestia que poseía esto debió ser enorme.

Adelphos: mira Hipo estos son huesos de elefante son… - de repente dio un suspiro y agacho la cabeza con un poco de melancolía.

Julio: sabía que no debíamos dejarlo solo, ya lo perdimos.

Amílcar se acerca a julio con cara de preocupación y le entrega una hoja.

Amílcar: creo que se meterá en problemas, es medio idiota al igual que todos por eso estoy preocupado.

Mientras tanto.

Hipo: donde demonios estoy no debí separarme de los muchachos bueno dijeron que se verían en el centro de la ciudad así que solo tendré que esperarlos allí.

Hipo caminaba de un lugar a otro buscando el centro de la ciudad sin embargo la ciudad era demasiado grande como para identificar donde estaba, después de caminar un rato por fin diviso una gran plaza con varios monumentos de guerreros a caballo en ella, miro al ejercito reuniéndose frente a un edificio siguió caminando por la plaza sin darse cuenta que estaba peligrosamente cerca de una lámpara con la cual choco haciendo que el aceite de esta se desperdigara por el suelo llegando hasta unos extraños barriles los cuales al entrar en contacto con las llamas explotaron incendiando varios edificios. La gente corría alarmada intentando apagar el fuego cuando hipo se dio cuenta que lo había causado el no pudo más que intentar correr, pero ya era demasiado tarde los soldados ya lo estaban rodeando sacaron unas esposas de metal tiraron a hipo con fuerza y lo encadenaron.

Hipo: si definitivamente no debí separarme de los demás.

En ese preciso instante los soldados comenzaron a golpearlo hasta quedar inconsciente.

**Bueno espero y les haya gustado este cap. Las ciudades hunas que mencione en este fic y más adelante son ciudades actuales ya que no pude sacar el nombre de ciudades antiguas.**

**Es bien conocido que los mongoles actuales y que viven en pequeñas tribus nómadas como la aquí mencionada son gentiles con los viajeros, El problema está en las grandes ciudades, además según mi investigación la lengua mongola si es una lengua de origen siberiano por lo tanto la idea de querer comprender una con la otra no es tan alocada seria como el italiano y el español.**

**Por si no lo notaron el juego que puse es cuarzo papiro navaja y si lo he sacado del programa regular show de cartoonetwork o un show mas en español me pareció muy gracioso y tenía que ponerlo gracias a todos los que escriben comentarios sobre este fic el cual ni siquiera es tan bueno espero y cumplir sus expectativas.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nada de esto me pertenece todos los derechos reservados para Dreamworks.**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad o alguno otro fic en Inglés, español, chino, japonés, francés o cualquier otro idioma es pura coincidencia ya que nunca se sabe ¬¬ **

**Escape**

Akil: Que fue eso.

Adelphos: ¿eso es fuego?

Julio: esto no me da una buena sensación, vamos hacia allá.

Mientras los 4 chicos se adentraban en la plaza notaron a Hipo siendo arrastrado inconsciente por un hombre a caballo seguido por otros 3.

Julio: demonios salvare a Hipo – dijo mientras sacaba su arco y una flecha.

Adelphos: espera no lo hagas, chicos quítense las capuchas rápido.

Julio: pero se están llevando a Hipo seré rápido puedo con los 4.

Adelphos: ¡que te quites la capucha! si no lo haces nos identificaran, esta vez es una orden, no una sugerencia julio.

Julio: está bien si algo le pasa a Hipo tú serás el único responsable – dijo mientras se quitaba la capucha.

Akil: julio si disparases ahora solo conseguirías que nos maten, la ciudad está llena de soldados.

Amílcar extendió una hoja con algo escrito.

Amílcar: que piensas hacer Adelphos no podemos dejara que maten a Hipo.

Adelphos: descuida ya tengo un plan, los seguiré antes de perderlos de vista, ustedes esperen a Abubakar y Buki, explíquenles la situación y que se quiten las capuchas no debemos ser identificados como peligrosos – dijo esto mientras se iba tras los soldados los cuales casi pierde por estar charlando.

El sol se ponía en el horizonte, habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde lo sucedido, los jóvenes estaban reunidos en una habitación de una pequeña posada, el silencio era sepulcral hasta que fue roto por julio.

Julio: Adelphos cuanto más esperaremos no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada Hipo podría estar muriendo en este instante.

Abubakar: el tiene razón no podemos quedarnos aquí y tu no nos has dicho el plan.

Amílcar extiende un pedazo de papel con algo escrito.

Amílcar: esperen muchachos Adelphos debe de tener un plan confiemos un poco más en el de seguro no planea dejar a Hipo a su suerte.

Buki: Amílcar tiene razón debemos confiar más en Adelphos, el es sabio tranquilicémonos un poco.

Julio: Akil tú no has dicho nada, me apoyas ¿cierto? deberíamos de ir y atacar de frente para rescatar a Hipo antes de que algo malo le pase.

Akil: julio lamento decirte esto pero eres demasiado impulsivo yo también estoy preocupado pero deseo saber qué es lo que Adelphos hará, además escúchame bien Adelphos si Hipo muere por tu falta de liderazgo o por no actuar a tiempo entonces yo me largo, volveré a mis tierras por mi parte y no mirare atrás.

Adelphos: ¡MALDICION! Con tanto escándalo no me dejan concentrar, pueden callarse.

Los 5 jóvenes miraron a Adelphos en silencio fueron tan solo unos minutos en los que Adelphos trazaba un plan, sin embargo para los jóvenes los cuales estaban preocupados por su amigo esos minutos les parecieron una horrible eternidad, hasta que por fin Adelphos rompió el silencio.

Adelphos: bien ya sé que aremos, he considerado todas las opciones y he tomado una decisión, julio esto requerirá precisión así que cuento contigo.

Julio: bien déjamelo a mí la precisión es mi fuerte.

Adelphos: robe esto a un soldado en un momento de distracción – dijo mientras sacaba un mapa de la ciudad – en este edificio es donde tiene a Hipo.

Abubakar: pero ¿cómo sabes que no lo han matado, que está bien?

Adelphos: no, de seguro no está bien sin embargo está vivo, escuche a unos soldados hablar creen que es un espía al parecer esta ciudad está llena de soldados porque es donde se encuentran las cabezas del ejercito, vienen de la capital y pronto iniciaran su avance hacia el sur hacia un lugar llamado la gran muralla.

Akil: entonces si lo creen un espía ¿eso significa que?

Adelphos: correcto lo están torturando.

Los jóvenes se miraron aterrados, Hipo era el más joven del grupo, era el nuevo y sabían que definitivamente no podría soportar mucho tiempo antes de su final.

Julio: tenemos que ir por él lo más rápido posible.

Adelphos: bien este es el plan.

Mientras tanto desde una obscura habitación se escuchaban gritos de dolor, un joven muchacho se encontraba atado a una estaca clavada en el suelo, sangrando por todos lados, mientras un hombre se acercaba a él y lentamente presionaba una vieja herida en la rodilla izquierda justo en un lugar sensible, un lugar donde debería estar el hueso donde debería de estar una pierna.

Soldado: ¿Quién te envió? ¿Cuáles son tus órdenes en esta ciudad? ¿Qué pretendías al iniciar el fuego? dímelo

Hipo: n... na… nada yo solo tropecé – dijo este con una voz quebradiza.

Soldado: ¡MENTIRA! dijo este mientras le soltaba un puñetazo en el rostro el cual ya se encontraba todo desfigurado por los golpes los gritos de dolor se escuchaban por todo el lugar.

Era pasada la media noche muchos de los soldados dormían, solo se encontraban de guardia 10 soldados esparcidos por los puntos clave del recinto, 2 soldados en la puerta de la habitación de tortura, 4 soldados con arcos en los tejados, 2 soldados en la entrada de la base y 2 soldados en la puerta trasera de la base.

Un hombre paso con una carreta por la base los soldados solamente lo miraron seguir su camino y girar en la esquina para desaparecer entre las sombras de la noche, repentinamente los soldados sintieron un escalofrió, una fuerte ráfaga de viento golpeo a los soldados la tierra se levantaba entorpeciendo su visión.

Adelphos: valla al parecer los dioses nos favorecen.

Abubakar: en ese caso entremos ahora.

Dicho esto 2 sombras negras se acercaron a los soldados, se pegaron a la pared, sostuvieron sus bocas y de un solo tajo cortaron el cuello de ambos sin hacer ninguna clase de ruido, los jóvenes asesinos sacaron un par de dagas y pegando los cadáveres de los soldados a la pared clavaron las dagas en sus ropas para que los cuerpos se sostuvieran y no levantaran sospechas.

Adelphos: bien toma las llaves y entremos – dijo esto último mientras hacia una seña para que otras 2 misteriosas figuran se movieran hacia ellos.

Abubakar: bien Akil y Amílcar ustedes vallan por arriba nosotros buscaremos a hipo por abajo - dijo esto mientras se separaban en 2 grupos y se movían con el mayor sigilo posible.

Adelphos y Abubakar entraron al cuartel los gritos habían cesado por lo que se suponía que la tortura había parado razón por la cual les seria mas difícil encontrar el lugar correcto, revisaron una habitación, revisaron otra, revisaron mas y no encontraban nada, se movían entre los pasillos cuando se toparon con una última puerta al abrirla se encontraron con todo el batallón durmiendo lo cual horrorizo a los chicos eran muchos soldados al parecer la mayor parte del piso de abajo eran barracas para alojar a los soldados, lentamente cerraron la puerta y con el mayor sigilo posible corrieron de ese lugar.

Akil y Amílcar entraron al cuartel y se dirigieron a la planta alta, entraron a una habitación y lo primero que encontraron fueron planos, mapas, papeles con diversas ordenes y listas con nombres.

Akil: bien tomemos todo eso, asegúralo bien en tus ropas tal vez nos sea de utilidad más adelante.

Salieron de esa habitación y siguieron buscando vieron unas escaleras que se dirigían al techo donde se podían escuchar las boses y las rizas de los soldados haciendo guardia, pasaron de largo la escalera y siguieron buscando recorrieron todas las habitaciones sin suerte alguna.

Los 4 jóvenes se reunieron nuevamente en la entrada, al verse nuevamente cayeron en la cuenta de que no lo habían encontrado por ningún lado.

Akil: si no está arriba y no estaba abajo entonces donde está.

Adelphos: tiene que estar por aquí hace poco se escuchaban sus gritos.

Abubakar: encontraron alguna otra escalera o algo por el estilo algo que nos lleve a otro lado.

Akil: si hay una escalera que lleva al techo pero allí se encuentran los arqueros.

Adelphos: bien espérenme aquí – dijo esto mientras salía del cuartel se ponía junto a los 2 cadáveres y hacia reverencia frente a estos al hacer esto entro.

Abubakar: bien sigamos tenemos que subir Hipo debe de estar en el techo – dicho esto los 4 jóvenes se movieron en dirección a la escalera.

Minutos antes.

Julio: bien esa es la señal, es mi turno – dijo esto mientras se paraba en el borde de un tejado a la distancia se podía observar a los arqueros arriba del edificio, coloco su pie derecho al frente para estabilizarse, tomo una flecha con ambas manos, la beso, pronuncio una oración, alzo su arco, puso la flecha en el, suspiro y lanzo la flecha hacia uno de los arqueros que estaban en el tejado de los cuarteles.

En el tejado se vio a uno de los soldados caer, para los soldados alrededor todo ocurrió en cámara lenta su amigo caía con una flecha incrustada en el pecho de repente otro cae al suelo solo quedaban 2 soldados uno de ellos trato de correr pero en ese mismo instante el último soldado se asomaba por el otro extremo del tejado intentando divisar de donde venían los ataques pero fue inútil ya que en ese mismo instante un flecha lo impacto de lleno.

Los 4 jóvenes miraron la escena al subir al tejado miraron los cadáveres y miraron al fondo una habitación con una puerta de hierro en lugar de una simple puerta de madera, revisaron los cadáveres para buscar una llave.

Akil: bueno chicos tengo 2 cosas que decir, una buena y una mala.

Adelphos: no tenemos tiempo para juegos dilo de una buena vez.

Akil: está bien la buena es que aquí están las llaves y la mala es que aquí solo hay 3 cadáveres.

Abubakar y Adelphos se miraron con preocupación, se levantaron, Adelphos tomo las llaves y corrieron hacia la puerta de hierro donde al abrirla se encontraron con un Hipo torturado, golpeado de la cara de tal forma que su rostro era irreconocible, de no ser por su prótesis que yacía en una mesa apartada en un rincón jamás lo hubieran podido reconocer, en ese mismo momento se escucharon los sonidos de unos tambores que resonaron por toda la ciudad.

Adelphos: eso lo puedo reconocer en donde sea, es la señal de emergencia, rápido tómalo de los hombros – dijo esto mientras tomaba la prótesis de su amigo y lo cargaba de las piernas saliendo de la habitación.

Akil: allí vienen – se escucho un grito que los paralizo – son muchos soldados no podremos con ellos.

En la ciudad las luces se encendían, los fuegos iluminaban todas las casas, se escuchaba el bullicio de la gente que salía alarmada de sus casas para dirigirse a sus refugios en la base del templo.

Adelphos: bien síganme todos.

Los jóvenes se dirigieron al otro lado del techo miraron por el borde una carreta llena de paja, saltaron pero la carreta no aguanto, al menos había podido amortiguar la caída, se escucho un horrible crujido cuando se rompió la carreta, rápidamente se bajaron de ella.

Buki: bien chicos los estaba esperando aquí están los caballos tenemos que salir pitando de acá – en eso se escucho un agudo grito.

Soldado: están abajo, prepárense para disparar, batallón 3 síganlos.

Los 6 jóvenes se subieron a los caballos y se alejaron pero era muy tarde, las flechas ya los seguían los caballos eran de los más veloces que habían visto en su vida sin embargo no vasto, a Buki le alcanzo una flecha por la espalda a la altura del hombro, Adelphos se agacho por lo que solamente las flechas le rozaron, Abubakar obtuvo una flecha en la pierna izquierda mientras que el caballo donde Amílcar cargaba a Hipo no se le acerco ni una flecha pues este traía su gran escudo protegiéndolo a él y a Hipo, doblaron en una esquina y vieron a julio haciéndoles señas, los jóvenes se detuvieron bajaron, de los caballos, julio les indico que entraran a una pequeña ventana y se monto en un caballo mientras dirigía a los otros a las puertas de la ciudad.

Adelphos: bien debemos tratar con rapidez las heridas de hipo y los demás, Amílcar dame las pomadas que te entregue, Akil tu que no estás herido revisa si hay algo que nos pueda ayudar para vendarlos.

Así los jóvenes heridos fueron tratados con mucho cuidado por Adelphos y Amílcar.

Akil: bueno nuevamente tengo 2 noticias una buena y una mala, la buena es que encontré muchas cosas que les pueden servir – dijo esto mientras tiraba los objetos a los pies de Adelphos, y la mala es que me encontré con la familia que habita esta casa están atados y amordazados detrás de aquellos muebles.

Adelphos: estúpido julio le dije que encontrara un lugar seguro pero no que atacara gente inocente.

Las puertas de la ciudad se abrieron, el ejercito seguía tras de los caballos los cuales corrían a todo galope alejándose cada vez mas de la muralla, una horda de soldados lanzaba flechas y perseguía a los caballos sin notar que estos no tenían jinetes.

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que los jóvenes habían atacado y rescatado con éxito a su amigo Hipo, aun se encontraban en el sótano de esa casa cuando estando reunidos ahora los 7 jóvenes Hipo comenzó a abrir los ojos.

**Bueno como ya empecé nuevamente la escuela este no tuve mucho tiempo para hacerlo quede satisfecho con lo que ocurrió pero sé que esta ocasión los errores pueden ser mayores son las 2:00 am y no tengo tiempo de corregir así subiré este capítulo mañana a primera hora y nuevamente disculpen los errores.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nada de esto me pertenece todos los derechos reservados para Dreamworks.**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad o alguno otro fic en Inglés, español, chino, japonés, francés o cualquier otro idioma es pura coincidencia ya que nunca se sabe ¬¬ **

**Noticia**

Buki: Hipo despertó, ha abierto los ojos.

Los 6 chicos se llenaron de alegría y se acercaban a Hipo.

Adelphos: esta fue buena Hipo, esta vez casi te nos vas.

Akil: tengo que admitirlo soportaste bien la tortura espero y no hayas dicho nada sobre nosotros.

Abubakar: nos diste un buen susto Hipo, no lo vuelvas a hacer.

Julio: yo supe que estarías bien desde un principio, estos eran los que estaban tristes y querían atacar sin pensar en un plan, la verdad es que son muy imprudentes.

Amílcar acerco una hoja de papel a Adelphos.

Amílcar: la verdad es que julio no dejaba de llorar como una niña que perdió a su muñeca.

Los 6 chicos reían excepto julio que bajaba el cabeza avergonzado.

Hipo: ¿Que ocurrió?

Adelphos: chocaste contra una lámpara, incendiaste una carreta con aceite, el fuego se propago te acusaron de espionaje o de un ataque suicida pensando que eras un enemigo, te torturaron todo el día hasta que gracias a mi ingenio, el plan que trace hizo que te rescatáramos.

Hipo: ¿Que tan graves son mis heridas?

Akil: no mucho, heridas típicas de tortura, no tienes uñas, tienes cortes en la piel, quemaduras, pérdida de sangre, golpes por todo el cuerpo, inflamaciones en las heridas y la herida de la pierna se te ha vuelto a abrir, pero además de eso no tienes nada.

Hipo: lo lamento chicos no debí de alejarme de ustedes, lamento meterlos en problemas

Julio: descuida Hipo todos están bien y eso es lo que importa, además recuerdas lo que dijimos en nuestro primer viaje – nosotros nunca te reprocharemos nada tus errores son nuestros errores, somos una gran familia, somos hermanos, no te preocupes por cosas insignificantes como esta, solo le agregas mas sabor a nuestra aventura.

Abubakar: y si alguien sabe ponerle sabor a nuestras aventuras ese es julio.

Adelphos: como la vez que tiro todos los edificios de su pueblo, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer jajá.

Buki: lo que me recuerda que nunca le hemos hablado a Hipo de cómo fue que decidimos unirnos a la tripulación.

Akil: eso es cierto no se lo hemos dicho y creo que esta sería una buena oportunidad para hacerlo.

Adelphos: chicos lamento interrumpir pero ya esta amaneciendo es momento de actuar se lo podemos contar mientras escapamos de la ciudad.

Akil: bueno en ese caso preparare la carreta.

Hipo: ¿cual carreta?

Buki: una que robamos, tú no te preocupes ya lo tenemos planeado.

Los 6 chicos subieron a la familia que había pasado toda la noche amordazada junto a ellos en el sótano, prepararon una carreta que tenia paja y algunos artículos que robaron la noche anterior como muebles, pieles, cajas con telas y algunas provisiones. Crearon una especie de camilla en la cual subieron a Hipo a la carreta, lo cubrieron con algo de paja, pusieron cajas a su alrededor, algunas tablas y cajas sobre las tablas de modo que no pudiera ser visto, cubrieron las cajas con unos mantas, subieron a algunos caballos también robados y caminaron rumbo al centro de la ciudad.

Hablando en lengua nórdica.

Akil: espero que tengas la razón en esto Adelphos si no es así nos mataras a todos.

Adelphos: mira hacia allá – dijo señalando una fila de carretas enormemente aprovisionadas marchando fuera de la ciudad.

Julio: pues mira nada mas tenias razón, después de lo de ayer ahora nadie cree que esta ciudad sea segura podremos escapar justo frente a sus narices.

Buki: ¿a dónde nos dirigiremos?

Adelphos: aquí tengo un mapa, nos dirigiremos a la ciudad capital, nos dirigiremos a la ciudad de Ulan-Bator.

Akil: suena bien, según este mapa esta al oeste de nuestra posición actual tardaremos algún tiempo en llegar.

Abubakar: cállense estamos por cruzar la muralla.

Los chicos se tensaron a pesar de que iban vestidos como la gente del lugar para no ser descubiertos, no podía ocultar su rostro diferente al de todos los demás razón por la cual eran observados por muchos ojos, los soldados los miraban y aunque no parecían nerviosos aun así parecían sospechosos.

Soldado: ¿quiénes son ustedes? – dijo mientras se interponía en el camino de la carreta la cual era guiada por Adelphos.

Adelphos: somos humildes viajeros estamos de paso para aprovisionarnos y proseguir nuestro camino.

Soldado: parecen sospechosos revisare su carreta – tomo la tela que cubría las cosas, la lanzo lejos y comenzó a mirar las cosas, metía las manos en las cajas y sacaba provisiones pieles y demás objetos.

Soldado: hm está bien pueden pasar, muévanse rápido no entorpezcan el camino de la caravana.

Adelphos: gracias noble soldado que los dioses se los paguen.

Dicho esto los jóvenes continuaron su camino perdiéndose en la estepa, una vez lejos de la ciudad decidieron que era momento de descansar.

Julio: Saquemos a Hipo de ese lugar debe estar muriendo rostizado.

Buki: aun me siento mal por dejar a la familia atada.

Akil: no te preocupes deje las cuerdas un poco más flojas tardaran al menos unas 3 horas más en liberarse y como ni habían bebido ni comido desde ayer primero se saciaran antes de ir a avisar a los soldados.

Adelphos: chicos ayúdenme a sacar a Hipo.

Hipo: con cuidado ya pase todo el día muriendo de calor en ese hueco para que me vallen a tirar.

Abubakar: mm chicos las heridas de Hipo se pueden infectar nuevamente por el sudor y la suciedad en la que ha estado todo el día, alguien tendrá que darle un baño de esponja.

¡ME NIEGO!, Fue la respuesta de todos.

Adelphos: bueno, bueno ágamos esto del modo democrático, que levante la mano aquel que desee que julio sea el que bañe a Hipo.

En ese momento todos a excepción de julio alzaron la mano.

Adelphos: bien entonces creo que será cosa de julio.

Julio: ¡ALTO! Los que deseen que sea Abubakar el que bañe a Hipo levanten la mano.

En ese momento a excepción de Abubakar todos levantaron la mano.

Adelphos: no lo puedo creer no estoy dispuesto a jugar con esto, no podemos seguir así, olvidémonos de la democracia y compitamos en papiro, cuarzo, navaja, les parece.

Bien contestaron todos ante la propuesta de Adelphos.

30 segundos pasaron desde que comenzaron el juego y el perdedor ya había sido decidido.

Julio: espero y lo limpies bien no debe morir por una infección.

Amílcar dio un papel a julio con algo escrito.

Amílcar: no olvides tallarle bien la entre pierna.

Jajá fue el único sonido que se escucho mientras los jóvenes se alejaban hacia una fogata la cual Akil estaba encendiendo.

Adelphos: bien Hipo creo que me toca bañarte, sin embargo si alguna vez dices algo sobre esto a quien sea tendré que matarte.

Hipo: tú crees que hablare sobre como el capitán de la nave en la que viajo me dio un baño de esponja, debes de estar muy loco para creer eso.

Adelphos: más te vale, bueno ya que ninguno de los dos desea esto debemos de lavar tus heridas rápido y sin hacer ningún comentario.

6 Horribles meses habían pasado desde que Hipo se volvió un traidor y las cosas en la villa habían cambiado mucho, Estoico el gran líder que fue alguna vez había muerto, en su lugar un nuevo Estoico que no creía en segundas oportunidades había nacido, Estoico se culpaba por lo que paso con su hijo creyendo que si hubiera sido más duro con él todo esto se habría podido evitar.

Astrid entrenaba en el ruedo a los jóvenes reclutas junto a sus dragones, antes en la guerra contra los dragones Astrid a pesar de su seriedad mantenía una pequeña mueca de agrado o al menos de diversión, esa mueca con Hipo a su lado se había vuelto una gran sonrisa, ahora 6 largos meses después no había un solo rastro de que alguna vez hubiera sido así, su cara era larga, mantenía una expresión de odio eterna, su madre afirmaba que la mantenía incluso al dormir.

Astrid: mas rápido dragón inútil – puso su pie en segunda posición haciendo que la aleta doblara un poco más hacia arriba.

El furia nocturna alcanzo su máxima velocidad y había sobrepasado a todos en un parpadeo.

Patán: Astrid eso fue fabuloso veo que dominas ese dragón mejor que aquel idiota.

Astrid se acerco a patán y lo golpeo fuertemente en el estomago.

Astrid: te dije que no volvieras a mencionar a aquel despreciable sujeto, que eso sea una advertencia – dijo mientras se alejaba con la misma expresión de odio en su rostro.

Brutacio: patán deberías de hacerle caso podría pasarte lo mismo que a Bocón.

Patapez: aun no puedo creer que ocurriera.

**Flash back**

Un dragón causaba revuelo en la aldea nadie sabía la razón, los jóvenes de la academia intentaban controlar al dragón sin hacerle daño.

Astrid: manténganse en formación tenemos que evitar que destruya mas casas.

Patapez: algo le pasa a este dragón, este comportamiento no es normal.

Brutilda/Brutacio: no se preocupen chicos ya viene Bocón y Estoico ellos se encargaran de matar al dragón.

Astrid: no queremos que lo maten, queremos detenerlo, si matáramos a todo aquel que diera problemas ya los habríamos matado a ustedes 2 desde hace mucho – señalo a Brutacio y a Brutilda.

Bocón: bueno creo que es hora de que revise que le pasa a este dragón.

Bocón y el dragón se enfrascaron en una pelea pero bocón no intentaba matar al dragón sino buscar alguna causa de su mal humor, al terminar la pelea el dragón se había calmado pues resulto ser que solo tenía una espina atorada en la pata.

Bocón: bueno puedes irte reptil con alas.

Estoico: buen trabajo Bocón.

Bocón: bueno no fue nada, si hubiera si do Hipo el que lo hubiera… antes de poder terminar esta frase Bocón estaba en el piso y los jóvenes a excepción de Astrid miraban horrorizados la escena, estoico había soltado un puñetazo a Bocón su mejor y único amigo además de su dragón.

Estoico: ordene que nunca nadie lo mencionara a no ser que tuviera información de su paradero.

Bocón: lo lamento no pensé lo que hacía – dijo esto mientras se alejaba del lugar en dirección contraria a Estoico.

**Fin del flash back**

Patapez: Las cosas han estado mal desde ese día, nadie se acerca a Estoico y Bocón ni siquiera lo mira a la cara.

Mientras tanto Astrid se dirigía a casa seguida por el furia nocturna - quédate aquí te traeré de comer – dijo en tono de odio hacía aquel dragón.

El Nader se acercaba hacia chimuelo, desde que el había llegado y Astrid era su jinete, el Nader había sido prácticamente desplazado, chimuelo permanecía sentado fuera de la casa de Astrid y el Nader se sentó a su lado esperando recibir su alimento.

Astrid salió de su casa con un canasto de pescados que tiro en el suelo y ambos dragones comenzaron a comer, el Nader se detuvo después de unos cuantos bocados, se alzo y se acerco a su jinete dando un pequeño rugido, esto hiso que su jinete le acariciara un poco el mentón. Chimuelo solamente observaba mientras recordaba el afecto que su jinete le solía dar y como Astrid se desquitaba con el pobre dragón, como si el maltrato que le hacía al pobre dragón se lo hiciera al mismo Hipo, sin embargo el dragón a pesar de todo a pesar de la falta de afecto, el maltrato, la humillación y el odio hacia él, nunca se porto violento con Astrid, ni parecía reprocharle nada, pues el miraba mas allá de su coraza, él podía ver el corazón de la chica, el cual clamaba por perdón, por ayuda, por el amor del chico que se había marchado.

Madre de Astrid: Astrid entra a la casa tenemos que decirte algo.

Astrid: está bien madre.

Al entrar a su casa Astrid se encontró con sus 2 padres sentados alrededor del fuego asando unos pescados y murmurándose algo.

Astrid: ¿que desean de mi?

Padre de Astrid: mira- suspiro - las cosas han cambiado en la aldea, en especial la posición del jefe así que te lo diré sin rodeos, ahora que patán el sobrino de estoico será el futuro líder y tu eres la nueva entrenadora de dragones de la academia, hemos decidido unirlos.

Astrid se paralizo como estatua nunca espero algo así de sus padres en especial de su madre la cual siempre parecía que comprendía a Astrid.

Madre de Astrid: veras Astrid con la nueva actitud que has tomado en los últimos meses desde el "incidente" todos los chicos de la aldea se alejan de ti, sin embargo el padre de patán me ha comunicado que patán aun gusta de ti, hemos decidido que tu nuestra única hija se unirá con el futuro jefe de la isla.

Padre de Astrid: claro que esta unión no se llevara a cabo ahora, son muy jóvenes y patán aun tiene que aprender las cualidades de un jefe, pero en unos cuantos años su boda se llevara a cabo ya lo hemos decidido, alégrate pues te unirás a la familia de los jefes de la aldea.

Los padres de Astrid se levantaron y charlaban como si eso fuera lo mejor, Astrid que no había emitido sonido alguno se comenzó a mover con las extremidades tiesas como si fueran de piedra y salió de la casa como si sus padres no existieran, se subió al furia nocturna y dio la orden para que este se elevara sin embargo antes de salir disparada le hizo una seña a su Nader para que este les siguiera en el vuelo. Astrid llego al pequeño lugar donde todo comenzó, allí donde Hipo dio los primeros pasos para el entrenamiento de dragones, se bajo de chimuelo y comenzó a patearlo mientras las lagrimas salían nuevamente de su rostro

Astrid: ¡ESTO ES SU CULPA!, ¡SI NO SE HUBIERA IDO ME HABRIA COMPROMETIDO CON EL!, ¡ES UN MALDITO!, ¡ESTO ES SU CULPA!, Esto es su culpa – dijo en un susurro cayendo de rodillas mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos.

El Nader se acerco a la chica y comenzó a frotar su cara contra su cabeza pero la chica seguía inmóvil, el furia nocturna se acerco a ella pues a este no le molestaba en nada que le hubiese pateado puesto que estaba llorando y comprendía el significado de sus gritos, así los 2 dragones se recostaron junto a la chica mientras esta seguía llorando transmitiendo su dolor a los dragones los cuales también empezaron a soltar fuertes alaridos, alaridos que el viento se llevaría y se olvidarían con el paso del tiempo.

**Bueno a mi me gusto este capítulo en especial el modo de escapar de la ciudad me pareció que sería el mas lógico debido a que no podrían escapar de un grupo de soldados experimentados que lanzaban flechas a diestra y siniestra y por si se lo preguntan si los caballos murieron flechados.**

**Este capítulo si lo intente corregir pero acabo de llegar de la escuela y puede que se me allá pasado algo así que disculpen mis fallos gramaticales.**

**El titulo del cap. lo puse más que nada por lo de Astrid.**

**Dejen comentarios por favor ya que es el único premio que alguna vez recibiré por esto y la verdad deseo saber si les gusta para poder continuar porque creo que tengo una buena historia pero podría haberle dado demasiadas vueltas o haber avanzado demasiado rápido.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nada de esto me pertenece todos los derechos reservados para Dreamworks.**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad o alguno otro fic en Inglés, español, chino, japonés, francés o cualquier otro idioma es pura coincidencia ya que nunca se sabe ¬¬ **

**Lo encontrare**

Han pasado 3 días desde que Astrid recibió la noticia de su boda con patán, debido a esto se había alejado de sus amigos, no hablaba con ninguno y cada vez que patán se acercaba sonriendo victorioso, para decirle lo maravilloso que sería una vez se casaran solamente lo golpeaba y se alejaba molesta de patán.

El sol se había ocultado en Berk desde hacía ya varias horas, nubes negras comenzaban a cubrir la isla, un cansado estoico caminaba directo a su casa, al entrar por la puerta principal noto 2 cosas, la primera que el fuego a pesar de ser poco estaba encendido y un dragón negro como la noche descansaba a su lado, lo segundo que noto estoico fue una pequeña silueta sentada a la mesa de espaldas al fuego. Estoico entro sin darle importancia tomo algunos pescados los tiro por la ventana para dar de comer a su dragón y le tiro algunos más al furia nocturna que descansaba junto al fuego, tomo un poco de madera y encendió aun más el fuego para que este iluminara bien entonces coloco un pescado al fuego para comerlo, habían pasado algunos minutos desde que entro a su casa ,cuando por fin podía comer un pescado cocido y colocándolo en un plato lo comenzó a comer sentado a la meza junto a la sombra que gracias al fuego más intenso se pudo notar que era Astrid.

Astrid: ¿te enteraste de mi compromiso con Patán?

Estoico: si, en realidad yo fui quien acompaño a patán a pedir tu mano puesto que es el futuro líder ahora es más mi responsabilidad que la de sus propios padres.

Astrid: ya veo… - suspiro – no me casare con Patán ¿lo sabes?

Estoico: lo sé, pero no tienes otra opción tu compromiso ya fue arreglado, debes obedecer - dijo con un tono neutral sin emoción alguna como si no le importase.

Por unos minutos reino el silencio mientras el jefe de Berk comía despacio su pescado asado, era como si deseara que ese pescado durara para siempre, Astrid solamente estaba sentada, miraba al suelo, esos pocos minutos le parecieron eternos no sabía que decir, sin embargo alzándose de valor decidió romper el silencio.

Astrid: creí que podría vivir sin él… estaba equivocada – dijo sin mirar a estoico.

Estoico: si no fuese el jefe de la aldea, si tan solo fuera otro vikingo, habría corrido tras de él - dijo con el mismo tono de voz como si nada le importara y sin mirar a la chica a la cara.

Astrid: lo que nos hizo no fue justo, nos engaño, confabulo con nuestros atacantes, incluso a pesar de que sabía lo delicado de la situación siguió fingiendo mientras los buscábamos.

Estoico: esta vez fue distinto a la traición con los dragones, él era el héroe de la isla, todos teníamos nuestra fe puesta en él, su traición fue más dolorosa para mí que la última vez, yo ya estaba orgulloso de lo que él era, no era necesario emprender un viaje para ganarse mi aprecio, ni el de nadie.

Astrid: iré por el sin importar cuánto me tome, lo encontrare.

Estoico: necesitaras muchas cosas para ese viaje.

Astrid: lo sé, no será nada fácil.

Estoico: ¿Qué aras cuando lo encuentres?

Astrid: lo golpeare, lo golpeare tan fuerte que mi brazo amenazara con caerse, al final lo besare y lo abrazare puesto que lo amo a pesar de todo.

Estoico: cuando lo encuentres y hagas lo que tienes planeado vuélvelo a golpear, dale un buen golpe en la mandíbula… dile que es de mi parte.

Astrid: lo haré.

Estoico: ¿cómo tienes planeado seguirle?

Astrid: me llevare a chimuelo después de todo deben reunirse, el lo extraña tanto como yo y me he portado demasiado egoísta con el – suspiro – trate de desquitar mi furia con el pobre de chimuelo y a pesar de todo el siguió a mi lado.

Estoico: ¿y tu Nader?

Astrid: no lo podre llevar, después de todo será un viaje peligroso, pero algún día volveré por el – dijo alzando la mirada y levantándose con decisión de la silla en la cual había permanecido inmóvil desde ya varios minutos, mientras se dirigía a la puerta para salir de la casa un ruido la detuvo era la silla en la que estaba estoico sentado la cual rechino.

Estoico: no Astrid, no te lo permitiré.

Astrid: ¿Qué?

Estoico: no te permitiré volver por el dragón por eso debes de llevártelo.

Astrid: ¿pero porque no? el viaje será muy peligroso no puedo llevarlo.

Estoico: si tu vuelves significara que lo encontraste y que él viene contigo, sin embargo si el vuelve será atacado, será considerado un enemigo, cuando me di cuenta de que escapo mi furia me domino y ya lo he declarado traidor no me retractare, patán es el heredero y tomara el control de la isla.

Astrid: comprendo en ese caso me asegurare de no volver, me llevare ambos dragones – dicho esto Astrid abrió la puerta y salió de la casa dejando a chimuelo descansando así como a un pensativo estoico.

2 días después una fuerte tormenta amenazaba Berk, lo que había comenzado como nubes y pequeñas ventiscas, se habían convertido en fuertes granizales, razón por la cual todo mundo se encontraba asegurando sus casas y preparándose para el tiempo de tormenta, mientras la aldea estaba ocupada nadie noto a una chica que se encontraba en el puerto mirando hacia el horizonte.

Astrid: bien tormentula, chimuelo, miren por última vez la isla pues nunca hemos de volver, partiremos cuando sea de noche antes de que la tormenta inicie así nadie nos seguirá.

Mirando a Astrid en el muelle estoico supo que esa noche partiría y se decidió a actuar, lentamente se acerco a ella.

Estoico: Astrid partirás hoy ¿cierto?

Astrid: así es estoico usted y los dragones son los únicos que se enteraran de esto, por favor que mis padres no se preocupen mucho por mí.

Estoico: mira tengo un amigo en el continente, el idioma será un problema para ti así que necesitaras ayuda externa, toma esta caja – dijo sacando una caja de madera tallada con un hermoso acabado floral – contiene lo que ocuparas para que te reconozcan como amiga y en especial para que no ataquen a los dragones – entonces estoico estiro los brazos y le tendió la caja con una sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa que nadie había visto en largos 6 meses.

Astrid: muchas gracias estoico se lo agradeceré eternamente.

Estoico: puedo pedirte un favor Astrid.

Astrid: claro lo que sea.

Estoico: se feliz, se muy, muy feliz con Hipo a tu lado.

Ante aquellas palabras un rojo intenso se apodero del rostro de la chica la cual solo asintió a lo que decía estoico.

Estoico: bueno el cofre ábrelo una vez que toques tierra en el continente – dijo mientras se alejaba del puerto.

Pasaron unos minutos más, Astrid continuaba observando el océano cuando se percato de que los 2 dragones ya no estaban con ella, soltando un suspiro se resigno a subir a la aldea para preparar sus cosas para lo que sin duda sería el más duro, largo, cansado y agotador viaje de toda su vida, pero mantenía una firme convicción pues su meta era clara, encontrar a Hipo, hacer que pagara por su traición y aclarar los sentimientos que no pudieron ser aclarados, en esa pequeña isla, en ese pequeño momento de incertidumbre y confusión.

Astrid entro a su casa pensativa cosa que su madre no noto pues se encontraba tapeando las ventanas para proteger la casa de la tormenta que se acercaba, para la suerte de Astrid desde hacía un tiempo parecía que a sus padres les importaba un comino lo que le sucediera a la chica razón por la cual le sería más fácil escapar, subió a su habitación y tomo un grueso abrigo de lana muy caliente al tacto, preparo unos cuantos bolsos que tenía en su cama, metió en estos armas diversas, algunos mapas, libros, algunos materiales que necesitaría, alimentos para ella y para los dragones y al final la caja que estoico le había entregado, tomo sus bolsas y salió de su casa sin despedirse de sus padres puesto que no podía hacerlo pero dejo una carta al lado de su cama, se fue sabiendo que los extrañaría y que probablemente no los volvería a ver.

Se fue hacia el establo de los dragones para encontrarlos dormidos, dando un leve suspiro los comenzó a mover de lado para despertarlos.

Astrid: vamos chicos ustedes ya lo sabían, tenemos que irnos pronto si no lo hacemos la tormenta no nos dará tiempo de marchar.

Chimuelo soltó un bufido y abrió los ojos para volverlos a cerrar

Astrid: rayos chimuelo levántate Hipo nos espera.

Esta última frase hizo que ambos dragones alzaran la cabeza mirando a Astrid con una cara de confusión.

Astrid: no me digan que lo olvidaron, si les he estado hablando de eso los últimos 5 días desde que me entere que me casarían con patán.

El Nader y el furia nocturna se miraron de reojo y se pusieron de pie, se dibujo lo que parecía ser una sonrisa en su rostro.

Astrid no lo había notado por la gruesa vestimenta que traía puesta pero la tormenta que amenazaba Berk estaba arreciando entonces volteo a todos lados y miro a las personas alejándose rumbo al gran salón.

Astrid: bien es el momento, listos o no, nos vamos – dijo mirando a los dragones los cuales ya estaban en posición de despegue.

Entonces Astrid subió a chimuelo, coloco sus piernas en posición y despego rumbo al continente, en dirección al este, donde una vez estuviera en tierra debería revisar la caja que estoico le había entregado, un hombre miraba a los 2 dragones y a la chica alejarse, sonreía ante este acto se acomodo su abrigo y se acerco a la puerta del gran recinto antes de abrirla susurro para sí mismo – buena suerte Astrid, buena suerte – al abrir la enorme puerta delante de él se encontró con su viejo amigo con el cual había estado peleado desde hacia tiempo.

Bocón: conque por fin se marcho, espero y pueda encontrarlo pronto.

Estoico quedo en shock ante las palabras de su amigo – ¿Cómo lo supiste? – dijo con algo de sorpresa en sus palabras.

Bocón: vamos toda la aldea lo sabe, incluso sus padres lo saben.

Estoico: ¿todos lo saben? Pero eso es imposible.

Bocón: yo no seré el más inteligente de los vikingos pero si de algo me pude dar cuenta es de que Astrid no duraría mucho sin tu chico a su lado, solo necesitaba un pequeño empujoncito, es por eso que sus padres aceptaron lo del compromiso, solo no selo digas a patán estaba muy ilusionado con su matrimonio.

Estoico estaba nuevamente en shock su amigo sabía lo que ocurría y a pesar de todo pudo engañar lo suficiente a estoico para que este no sospechara.

Bocón: bien solo esperemos que Hipo vuelva lo más pronto posible.

Estoico: el no volverá, le dije a Astrid que no lo trajera de vuelta, que encontraran su propio lugar y que fueran felices.

Bocón: ¿pero por qué hiciste eso? No comprendo estoico, pensé que tú querías a tu hijo de vuelta.

Estoico: lo quiero de vuelta y lo extraño, pero eso no quita lo que ha pasado, el ha sido declarado un traidor y si vuelve será encarcelado y ejecutado.

Bocón: ya comprendo, tu terca obstinación nuevamente, lo extrañas pero no te retractaras, realmente eres muy difícil de complacer, nunca creí que aceptarías algo como eso.

Estoico: el inicio un viaje del que nunca estuvo dispuesto a volver, el también es terco si no desea volver entonces que encuentre su lugar juntó a quien ama.

Bocón suspiro muy leve se rasco la nuca y miro a estoico a los ojos – bueno que Odín los ayude entremos me estoy congelado la prótesis.

Entre sonrisas bocón y estoico entraron al reciento los aldeanos que sabían lo de Astrid así como los padres de esta, se acercaron a estoico para charlar con él y felicitarlo porque tal vez pronto tendrían a su héroe de vuelta, al notar la felicidad en la que estaba su gente decidió no aclarar que los chicos no volverían y entre risas y cumplidos comenzaron el duro invierno en Berk.

Mientras tanto una joven abordo de un furia nocturna peleaba con la tormenta mientras era seguida por un Nader, la tormenta golpeaba a los dragones, limitaba la vista de la jinete, el frio provocado por la tempestad y la altura traspasaban el grueso abrigo, calando en los huesos de la jinete.

Astrid: chimuelo no aguanto más bajemos, necesito descansar, busca algún lugar para aterrizar.

Chimuelo rugió y se dirigió a una pequeña piedra que sobresalía en el mar la cual no tenía ninguna protección contra el frio, era solamente una piedra.

Astrid: bien hecho chimuelo bajaremos a esa roca se ve lo suficientemente grande como para que estén a mi lado.

Dicho esto los dragones se posicionaron en ambas orillas de la roca, dejando a Astrid en medio de ambos dragones y lanzando una llamarada que derritió la roca para mantener a Astrid caliente en lo que pasaba la tormenta, entonces Astrid decidió que ya era momento de sacar las cosas que estoico le había entregado, así sin más abrió el cofre.

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy lejos de Berk y de toda la tormenta, se encontraban 7 jóvenes exploradores que después de 5 días de viaje, (y un Hipo ya recuperado casi en su totalidad de sus heridas anteriores) llegaron a las puertas de la ciudad capital, la puerta era mucho más maravillosa que la de la ciudad anterior, esta se notaba era más fuerte, resistente, alta y al menos el doble de gruesa.

Adelphos: bien, estamos aquí la capital del imperio, la ciudad de Ulan-Bator, el hogar del más grande y poderoso clan de todas estas tierras los Hsiung-nu-un.

Abubakar: creo que esta demás decir esto pero lo diré de todas formas, si nos metemos en problemas en esta ciudad no creo que podamos salir vivos, no después de lo cerca que estuvimos de morir en la otra ciudad.

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros y simplemente se dedicaron una sonrisa, entonces Buki dijo algo que nadie había notado, algo que era muy extraño.

Buki: me parece raro que esta ciudad siendo tan importante no tenga guardias y las puertas estén abiertas de par en par.

Los 6 chicos miraron a Buki con una cara de asombro, ninguno se había percatado de eso, era demasiado extraño, era casi como si los invitaran a entrar, además de que en la ciudad no se escuchaba ningún ruido.

Julio: entremos, tenemos que entrar pero debemos tener cuidado – en ese momento llevaba sus manos a la espalda y sacaba su arco con sus flechas.

Adelphos: julio tiene razón esto me da mala espina pero debemos entrar, fue esto a lo que vinimos – dicho esto el líder empezó a caminar hacia la puerta que estaba a solo unos metros de distancia seguido por el resto del grupo.

**Bueno lamento haberme tardado tanto en sacar otro nuevo cap. Pero asuntos personales no me lo permitieron (a quien engaño no tengo vida social) no lo saque antes por algo de flojera y porque había partes que no me gustaban.**

**A los que me dejaron comentario y a los que leen sin dejar comentarios muchas, muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo**

**Al anónimo que dejo comentario diciendo que no le gustaba como actuaba Astrid espero que este cap. Lo haya complacido yo también me sentía algo incomodo con lo que pasaba pero ya tenía planeado sacar a Astrid de allí para hacer un poco más interesante la historia.**

**Esto es para todos La historia ya la tengo pensada casi en su totalidad por lo tanto solo me falta escribirla sin embargo si no te gusta algo no me lo digas así de duro, (al menos no me lo digas como me lo dijo el review anónimo) casi me da un paro cardiaco leyendo el comentario, llore como niña en un rincón de mi cuarto durante 3 días.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nada de esto me pertenece todos los derechos reservados para Dreamworks.**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad o alguno otro fic en Inglés, español, chino, japonés, francés o cualquier otro idioma es pura coincidencia ya que nunca se sabe ¬¬ **

**Arresto**

Lentamente se dirigieron a la puerta de la ciudad, al cruzar la enorme puerta se dieron cuenta porque no se podía escuchar ningún ruido, la muralla en la cual se encontraban solo era una muralla de defensa, la verdadera ciudad aun se encontraba a algunos cuantos metros de distancia; en el espacio entre ambas murallas estaban las tiendas de los soldados los cuales para sorpresa de todos se encontraban en fila desde la entrada de una puerta hasta la otra, al verlos los soldados apuntaron sus arcos a los jóvenes los cuales intentaron correr, sin darse cuenta que la puerta se había cerrado tras de ellos.

Adelphos: nos rendimos, no nos maten, nos rendimos – grito para tratar de tranquilizar a los soldados.

Un hombre a caballo con una cara de odio se acerco hacia ellos, el cual reconoció a Adelphos como el líder puesto que la formación que llevaban le otorgaba esa posición, los muchachos estaban preparados para atacar y morir, cada uno fue sacando sus armas sin embargo fueron detenidos.

Adelphos: muchachos alto, ya he dicho que nos rendimos, nos entregaremos les diré todos nuestros secretos- esto último lo dijo mas para los soldados que para los chicos.

Los 6 jóvenes tiraron sus armas, dejaron los caballos y la carreta donde llevaban todas las provisiones robadas, de entre la multitud de soldados que ahora rodeaba a los chicos salió un extraño hombre muy conocido por los 7 jóvenes, junto a este se encontraba el soldado a caballo de un aspecto recio, que inmediatamente les dio muy mala espina a los chicos.

Soldado: ¿son ellos? – dijo mirando al hombre

Hombre: si son ellos, fueron los que ataron a mi familia y robaron nuestras cosas después de atacar la ciudad.

Soldado: bien toma tus cosas y vete vuelve a tu ciudad has hecho bien, recibirás una recompensa por tu ayuda.

Hombre: gracias mi señor, muchas gracias – el hombre tomo su carreta y sus caballos y se retiro como si nada de eso hubiera pasado.

Soldado: arréstenlos.

Los 7 fueron encadenados fueron inspeccionados y llevados a rastras a la siguiente muralla la cual era más pequeña al momento de llegar comenzaron a ser golpeados para proseguir a ser arrojados a un pequeño agujero en la tierra todos a excepción de Adelphos el cual fue llevado a una tienda apartada del resto donde se encontró cara a cara con aquel soldado, se quedaron mirando unos momentos de pie frente a frente como analizándose unos a otros.

Soldado: así que recorren el mundo es muy impresionante pero por sobre todo es más impresionante el hecho de que hayan llegado hasta aquí.

Adelphos: comencé hace 4 años, dígame señor…

Soldado: general fel-tang y tú eres…

Adelphos: mi nombre es Adelphos ahora dígame que desea de mi o gran general.

Fel-tang: yo no tengo problema con los extranjeros incluso muchas de nuestras tribus hermanas son amables con los extranjeros y según mis fuentes fue así como aprendieron el idioma ¿cierto?

Adelphos: tiene razón una de las tribus de estas tierras nos enseño el idioma sin embargo no se qué tiene que ver con esto.

Fel-tang: tiene mucho que ver puesto que mi gente fue amable con ustedes y ustedes en cambio nos atacaron provocaron un incendio mataron a mis hombres atacaron mi ciudad secuestraron a toda una familia y escaparon con mapas y estrategias que se usarían en próximas batallas cuando ataquemos a la gran muralla.

Adelphos: el incendio fue un accidente ustedes ya se habían llevado a nuestro compañero las muertes de sus soldados fueron algo que no se podían evitar además el secuestro a la familia fue para escapar todo esto no es más que un simple malentendido.

Fel-tang: sea o no un malentendido lo que han hecho no tiene perdón y de no ser por esto – dijo mientras le mostraba a Adelphos una serie de pergaminos mapas planos y libros - ya los abría matado a todos.

Adelphos: esos son nuestros tesoros.

Fel-tang: así es y gracias a esto les perdonare la vida, por ahora, me gustaría hacer un trato, veras hemos tratado de traspasar la gran muralla pero nos ha sido imposible pero con tus armas por fin venceremos.

Adelphos: y si me niego.

Fel-tang: entonces simplemente te esposare y te torturare para que al final veas como mato de la manera más dolorosa posible a tus amigos para al final acabar con tu vida.

Adelphos miro con una cara de odio y furia ante las palabras del general por el simple hecho de que pensara hacerle daño a sus amigos si este no cooperaba – me encantaría hacerlo estoy a sus ordenes general – dijo mientras cambiaba su expresión iracunda a una tranquila y serena.

Fel-tang: muy buena decisión veras que el ser mis prisioneros no es tan malo como parece – una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro – es mucho peor – exclamo casi en un susurro el cual Adelphos pudo escuchar claramente.

Mientras tanto

Los chicos caían uno por uno en el agujero hipo fue el último en ser arrojado razón por la cual el impacto que sufrió no fue mucho puesto que cayó sobre Abubakar quien al ser arrojado no cayó bien y amortiguo la caída de Hipo al no levantarse pronto.

Hipo: lo siento no fue mi intención.

Abubakar: descuida pero haz el favor de levantarte de encima de mí.

Hipo se levanto lo más rápido posible que pudo para darse cuenta que la entrada de aquel hoyo había quedado sellada por completo haciendo que los chicos no vieran mas de sus pestañas estaban prácticamente ciegos

Julio: chicos no se muevan mantengan sus posiciones no estamos solos.

Buki: no… no me digas que hay una bestia en este lugar o algo que nos hará daño – dijo mientras se hacía para atrás un tanto temeroso.

Akil: Buki, cállate es que no puedes dejar tu cobardía de lado.

Hipo: en realidad yo comparto el pensamiento de Buki estar aquí no me da buena espina.

Julio: juntémonos en el centro debemos estar juntos.

Dicho esto los jóvenes se juntaron y se colocaron en circulo uno al lado de otro llevaron las manos por detrás una sobre la otra para comprobar que se encontraban juntos.

Julio: bien mi mano es la primera.

Abubakar: bien sigo yo.

Hipo: mi mano es la que sigue.

Buki: luego estoy yo.

Akil: mi mano es la última.

Julio: espera como que tu mano es la ultima donde esta Amílcar.

Akil: así como lo oyes mi mano es la última.

Hipo: Amílcar si estas escuchándonos as algún sonido, aplaude para que sepamos que estas bien.

Los jóvenes esperaban alguna clase de sonido por unos instantes el lugar quedo en un silencio sepulcral pero Amílcar no emitió sonido alguno no había nada que indicara que estaba allí o que estaba bien.

Julio: esto no me gusta nada esto es lo que… aaa. – se escucho un grito por parte de julio el cual fue silenciado inmediatamente.

Todos (los que quedaban): julio que paso – pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

Uno a uno se escuchaban los gritos de los demás los cuales a pesar de estar juntos no podían hacer nada por ayudarse pues no podían ver de donde provenían los ataques cuando solamente quedaban Buki e Hipo, justo en ese momento la piedra que tapaba la entrada y salida de aquel lugar fue abierta iluminando todo el hoyo en el que se encontraban los chicos lo que hizo que los presentes soltaran un alarido por la repentina iluminación, sin embargo era raro en lugar de escucharse solamente 2 quejidos se escucharon 3 al abrir los ojos Hipo se dio cuenta que había una persona extraña y sin titubear se lanzo sobre él.

Hipo: Buki, vamos aquí está el que nos estaba atacando.

Buki abrió lentamente los ojos para ver a hipo sobre un extraño sujeto el cual yacía tirado en el piso intentando zafarse del agarre que hipo le estaba haciendo, instantáneamente Buki arremetió contra aquel extraño.

Adelphos: chicos que hacen –dijo mientras miraba la escena y se levantaba del suelo, puesto que había sido arrojado al agujero donde estaban sus compañeros.

Hipo: este sujeto de aquí nos ataco no sé cómo se encuentren los demás pero ya lo tenemos ayúdanos a someterlo tenemos que evitar que nos ataque nuevamente.

Adelphos: !DEJENLO! – Exclamo enojado – ¡que acaso no ven sus heridas! , en ese momento la piedra que había sido removida se poso nuevamente sobre ellos haciendo que quedaran en completa obscuridad nuevamente.

Hipo: fue él el que nos ataco primero y no sabemos que les hizo a los chicos.

Buki: suéltalo, Hipo a estas alturas del viaje deberías de saberlo, las únicas veces que Adelphos grita es cuando algo muy grave está ocurriendo – dijo mientras se levantaba.

Hipo se levanto pero aun mantenía una mano en el hombro del chico para evitar que intentase algo – bien que fue lo que sucede, cual es nuestra situación.

Adelphos: bueno ese chico que los ataco resulta ser nuestro nuevo amigo y nuestro boleto de viaje.

Buki/Hipo: ¡QUE!

Adelphos: tal como lo escucharon ese sujeto es nuestro boleto de salida de estas tierras y por ende nuestro nuevo amigo.

¿? : Y que les hace pensar que yo les ayudare a escapar de aquí.

Adelphos: te equivocas nosotros te ayudaremos a ti a escapar, tu solamente nos permitirás cruzar la gran muralla.

¿?: Cruzar la gran muralla, eso es imposible.

Adelphos: primero despertaremos a los chicos y luego explicare la situación.

Hipo: están detrás de mí los vi antes de que la piedra tapara el sol.

Adelphos: bien entonces despertémoslos no tenemos mucho tiempo, debemos prepararnos para la guerra.

Astrid observo atónita el cofre estaba repleto de oro y jemas preciosas era todo un tesoro, rápidamente cayó en la cuenta de que entre el oro estaban algunas cosas una carta dirigida para un tal Habiz la cual tenía al reverso la instrucción de no abrir, no le dio importancia y siguió mirando, además de la carta había un retrato de un hombre extraño al final decía este hombre te ayudara en tu viaje. Por lo cual supo que era algo muy importante y lo guardo con ella después había un mapa y un extraño libro en una lengua que no podía leer, lentamente el cansancio se apodero de ella haciendo que callera dormida.

La mañana siguiente era nublada el viento era frio y a pesar de eso Astrid se encontraba muy cómoda, demasiado para su gusto, se encontraba en una especie de cueva sin embargo esta estaba bien decorada, lentamente se levanto de la cama cuando se percato de algo extraño, los dragones no estaban.

Salió corriendo por entre los pasadizos de la cueva intentando encontrar la salida o al responsable de que se encontrara en ese lugar, mientras corría escucho a la lejanía un chirrido inconfundible era el rugido de su Nader, sin perder ni un segundo corrió en dirección al rugido temiendo lo peor, tomo un palo de la pared cuando llego al origen del grito se sorprendió de tal manera que termino estática, frente a ella se encontraba su Nader recostado en un montón de paja, jugando con un niño pequeño de no más de 6 años, a su lado se encontraban personas sentadas comiendo, incluso parecía que convivir con un dragón fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Dando un fuerte silbido llamo la atención de todos, hizo algunas señas con las manos y tormentula se posiciono al lado de la chica dispuesto a atacar.

Astrid: que nadie se mueva ustedes están desarmados y tormentula no dudara en disparar sus púas – dijo en un tono amenazante mientras se movía alrededor de los extraños y se mantenía alerta para que no intentaran nada – ¿Donde está chimuelo? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué pretenden trayéndome aquí?

Un rugido muy familiar para Astrid la hizo perder su posición y voltear para ver al furia nocturna al lado de un hombre el cual le parecía muy familiar a Astrid pero que no recordaba haber visto nunca - es inútil ellos no hablan tu idioma – estas palabras de aquel hombre resonaron por toda la habitación.

Ante una confundida Astrid chimuelo volvió a rugir para llamar su atención entonces sin dudar un momento el dragón salto con hacia ella y la mordió suavemente de un brazo para acercarla con el hombre tan extraño.

Habiz: mi nombre es Habiz – dijo sacando el cofre de Astrid y entregándoselo – te encontramos en altamar rodeada por los dragones, intentaban calentarte con su fuego pero la tormenta era demasiado fuerte ellos te entregaron a nosotros – ante estas palabas chimuelo rugió un poco y asintió con la cabeza – además los dioses deben de favorecerte mi nombre es Habiz y acepto.

Astrid estaba confundida por las últimas palabras del tal Habiz por lo que no pudo evitar preguntar – ¿qué es lo que aceptas? –un silencio incomodo apareció en la habitación después de la pregunta de Astrid.

Habiz: leí la carta de estoico y después de meditarlo decidí acompañarte en tu viaje, te ayudare a encontrar a tu noviecito sin embargo después de eso no interferirás en lo que yo haga.

Astrid: ¿qué planeas hacer? ¿Qué decía aquella carta? Creo que si le tengo que confiar mi vida a alguien tengo derecho a saber qué ocurrirá.

Habiz: venganza, eso es todo, veras antes de que llegaran a Berk ese grupo estuvo en estas costas, los recibimos como invitados sin saber que planeaban en nuestra contra al marcharse nuestras provisiones estaban destruidas, nuestra villa fue quemada y fuimos obligados a refugiarnos en estas cuevas por falta de recursos para reparar nuestro pueblo.

Astrid: entonces esa era la razón por la que estaban en altamar con esa tormenta, trataban de recolectar alimento.

Habiz: veo que comprendes, pero descuida comprendo que tu noviecito no tiene nada que ver con esto en cuanto lo tengas nosotros nos aremos cargo del resto.

Astrid: no me interesa lo que les hagan a los demás, sin embargo debo preguntar ¿Cómo los encontraremos sin saber la ruta a seguir?

Habiz: descuida eso es algo que ya tengo previsto, por ahora debes descansar partiremos mañana al amanecer ellos te darán comida no es mucha pero al menos te ayudara un poco – dicho esto el hombre salió de ese lugar, al caminar por un estrecho pasillo saco de su saco un dibujo de un pequeño niño, lo acaricio mientras lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos – pronto mi niño, pronto te vengare – dijo mientras se perdía entre las sombras del pasillo.

Astrid había comido y bebido, ahora los 2 dragones se encontraban con ella, en esa pequeña habitación, junto a un pequeño fuego, mientras Astrid revisaba el contenido del cofre para que todo lo que tenia estuviera en su lugar vio el pequeño retrato que le había dado estoico al revisar el dibujo se dio cuenta de que era el mismo hombre que había hablado con ella lo que la hizo sentir mucho más relajada pues había encontrado al hombre que buscaba además de que si estoico confiaba lo suficiente en él para pedirle que la acompañara no habría razón para dudar.

**Bueno pues primero que nada me gustaría pedir perdón por tardar tanto y porque probablemente este capítulo no sea lo que ustedes esperaban sin embargo fue lo que salió puesto que mi mente no da para más con la escuela y con la muerte de mi creatividad es lo mejor que pude hacer aunque si hubo algunas cosas que me gustaron en el siguiente capítulo será narrado por hipo y por Astrid será enteramente un POV así como avanza la serie dentro de uno capítulos se reencontraran los protagonistas.**

**Estoy haciendo tarea en estos momentos pero lo decidí dejar para continuar el capitulo por lo tanto no creo poder hacer todas las correcciones de puntos y comas asi que disculpen los errores gramaticales que se puedan presentar **


	11. Chapter 11

**Nada de esto me pertenece todos los derechos reservados para Dreamworks.**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad o alguno otro fic en Inglés, español, chino, japonés, francés o cualquier otro idioma es pura coincidencia ya que nunca se sabe ¬¬ **

**Ella no me recuerda, el ha cambiado.**

Hipo POV

Una horrible semana ha pasado, la tienda está cerrada, el calor que siento es sofocante, casi no puedo respirar, sin embargo debo seguir trabajando, no puedo rendirme, el plan debe ser perfecto, cualquier error podría costarnos la vida a todos – pensó mientras colocaba puntas de flechas dentro de una extraña bola de hierro y la cerraba.

Aun resuenan las palabras de Adelphos en mi mente y aun me sorprendo de pensar en eso, la decisión que Adelphos tomo es muy peligrosa, el plan es tan tonto y arriesgado que podría terminar del modo más horrible posible, para ser sincero tengo miedo… mucho miedo.

Recuerdo

Hipo: entrar a la guerra ¿de qué estás hablando? – dijo mientras el resto de los chicos despertaba.

Adelphos: no tengo tiempo para responder preguntas, escúchenme con atención, dentro de cualquier instante el hueco se abrirá, tiraran una cuerda para que todos subamos, una vez arriba todos seremos separados para preparar las armas para la guerra, a cada uno de ustedes les serán repartidos nuestros planos y construirán nuestras armas para ayudar a traspasar la gran muralla.

Akil: espera, nosotros no podemos cooperar con ellos, cuando no nos necesiten se desharán de nosotros, tenemos que pensar un plan para escapar no para quedarnos a una muerte segura.

Todos: si, escapemos, tenemos que darnos prisa, si, escapar es lo importante.

Adelphos: ¡BASTA! déjenme terminar, en todas las maquinas existe un punto de unión donde se mantiene la estabilidad y la funcionalidad de las armas, quiero que en todas las armas que hagan alteren ese punto, ya sea colocando mal un clavo que no se vea, o no apretando correctamente un tornillo.

Buki: pero se darán cuenta al probar las armas, entonces nos mataran.

Hipo: esperen, ya veo por donde va esto, yo soy herrero, he creado armas antes, incluso trabaje con catapultas, es cierto que si el punto de apoyo es dañado el arma caerá en pedazos sin embargo si el punto de apoyo se puede sostener por lo más mínimo, incluso una catapulta dañada podría disparar al menos unas 10 u 11 veces antes de derrumbarse.

Adelphos: exacto, lo más probable es que las armas sean probadas y si pasan su inspección inicial no serán usadas nuevamente hasta el campo de batalla, entonces en medio del caos y la confusión provocadas podremos escapar.

Julio: me gusta tu plan Adelphos, sin embargo aun hay algo que no estás considerando, no todos somos herreros, sabemos algo del trabajo con los metales pero nuestra área de especialización es distinta, desde la navegación, las matemáticas, la arquitectura, hasta la agricultura.

Abubakar: ese no es el verdadero problema julio, el problema real reside en lo que pasara si logramos escapar, como recuperaremos los planos, déjame decirte Adelphos que yo no hice un viaje con unos tipos tan locos como yo, arriesgando mi vida todo el tiempo, para salir con las manos vacías.

Adelphos: por los dioses si tan solo se callaran y escucharan en silencio, cuando las armas se destruyan en el medio de la batalla nosotros ya no estaremos prisioneros, una noche antes de que la refriega comience yo los recogeré, para ese momento ya abre recuperado los planos, entonces nos mesclaremos con los esclavos que serán usados como carnada en la batalla, para escapar, allí es donde nuestro nuevo amigo nos ayudara a cruzar la muralla.

Hipo: nos estás diciendo que saboteemos las armas y luego esperemos a que todo vaya de maravilla, pero que pasara si este loco que nos ataco se niega a ayudarnos, entonces todo estará perdido deberíamos pensar un mejor plan.

Adelphos: no se negara, ya que él es un espía enemigo que viene del otro lado de la muralla, además a cambio de permitirnos pasar, las armas que no funcionaran con los invasores si funcionaran con ellos, entonces dime señor espía aceptas, nos ayudaras a escapar.

: acepto, sin embargo una vez del otro lado no puedo garantizar su seguridad.

Hipo: este tipo sigue subestimándonos, nosotros no conocemos la seguridad.

Julio: Hipo no digas cosas tan patéticas.

Cuando los jóvenes comenzaron a reír por el ultimo comentario la piedra fue removida, entonces un destello cegó a los muchachos, al abrir los ojos había una cuerda esperando para que treparan por ella; así sin mencionar nada mas los chicos salieron y fueron escoltados uno por uno a sus puestos de trabajo.

Fin del recuerdo

Este lugar es un horno, y para colmo el soldado ni siquiera dejo la cortina abierta, incluso la jarra de agua que me dejaron está caliente, espero y no tarden en alimentarme para por fin poder salir de aquí – pensó Hipo mientras colocaba una por una puntas de flechas en el interior de una esfera de metal y la cerraba con cuidado para que no se activara.

Después de unos instantes un ruido me saco de mi cavilación, era uno de los soldados el cual tomo las esferas que había estado haciendo todo el día y se las llevo, enseguida de aquel soldado entraron otros 2, lo primero que hicieron fue encadenarme y me sacaron de aquel infierno que ellos llamaban fragua.

Me pararon en un campo abierto, la brisa era simplemente genial, la frescura del ambiente era acogedora, al mirar a mis alrededores vi a Amílcar con la otra parte de la maquinaria, un soldado se acerco a mí y dejo aquel extraño tubo de madera, me entrego una de las bolas que yo estaba haciendo.

El miedo que sentí, al momento que de aquel extraño tubo surgió la pequeña base de madera, fue indescriptible y ¿si no resistía la presión del disparo? y ¿si se abría demasiado pronto? Nuevamente un grito me saco de mis cavilaciones, eran las ordenes de un soldado a caballo, me sorprendió ver a su lado a Adelphos, el cual solo asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación, dudoso metí la esfera metálica al pequeño cañón de madera, en mis adentros pedía los dioses que no me dejaran morir de ese modo, el cañón estaba cargado, lo tome, apunte hacia el cielo en dirección al viento, lo sostuve con firmeza y de un solo tirón jale la palanca que accionaba el dispositivo, la esfera salió disparada a una gran velocidad, a lo lejos se pudo ver como la esfera se habría liberando una lluvia de flechas.

Gritos de júbilo salieron de la boca de Adelphos, una expresión de satisfacción se poso en la cara de los presentes, de todos excepto de Amílcar, su cara no había cambiado nada, al mirarlo detenidamente me di cuenta que me estaba haciendo señas con las manos, me estaba pidiendo que tuviera cuidado, eso fue algo que solamente me preocupo mas, toda mi ansiedad, que desapareció con aquel disparo exitoso, regreso y se había multiplicado, nuevamente se me dio una esfera, esta vez mis manos temblaban sin embargo logre colocarla nuevamente, cuando el mecanismo que impulsaba la esfera bajo, pude notar como toda la maquina vibraba, dudoso y temeroso, tome la palanca con todas las fuerzas que pude obtener la baje haciendo que la esfera saliera disparada.

Cuando por fin pude reaccionar Adelphos se encontraba a mi lado.

Adelphos: descuida Hipo, yo seguiré con las pruebas anda a comer, bebe y descansa, conseguí que tu trabajo terminara por hoy, después de todo tenemos que cuidar a nuestro herrero.

Solamente pude asentir, después de eso fui llevado por un soldado a una pequeña tienda, donde me encadenaron y posteriormente me alimentaron, después de terminada mi comida no pude resistir mas el cansancio y quede profundamente dormido.

Desperté temprano a la mañana siguiente, el campamento estaba siendo levantado, por fin era la hora, marchábamos hacia Omnogovi ,la ciudad más cercana a la gran muralla, donde los ejércitos de todas las tribus se reúnen para los continuos ataques, un soldado llego por mí, me des encadeno ,fui subido a una carreta con otros esclavos, busque inútilmente a mis amigos aun cuando sabía que no los encontraría, solo había una cosa que podía hacer en esos momentos, confiar, confiar en que el plan de Adelphos nos permitiera escapar, confiar en que las cosas no se complicarían, confiar en que no planearan deshacerse de nosotros al llegar a la ciudad.

Después de algunas horas la carreta comenzó a avanzar, nos movíamos bajo el sol, la estepa se dibujaba por el horizonte, por un momento los rallos del sol parecieron alargarse, no pude evitar recordar sus hermosos cabellos dorados, por primera vez en semanas podía darme el tiempo para recordarla, para pensar en sus dorados cabellos, en sus hermosos ojos como el cielo, en su hermosa sonrisa, por unos momentos pude jurar que sentí como golpeaba mi brazo izquierdo; una mueca de alegría se dibujo en mi boca causando que los esclavos a mi alrededor me miraran extraño, sin embargo no me importo.

Por unos momentos recordé, cuando estábamos en el barco solía tener un sueño recúrrete, más que un sueño era un recuerdo, era ella apretándome fuerte, sosteniéndose, creyendo que su vida dependía de ello, chimuelo sumergiéndose en el agua intentando hacerla entender, muy a su modo, que era un amigo.

Por unos momentos pensé en ella de un modo distinto, pensé como estaría pasándola en Berk, lo más probable sería que estuviera enseñando en la academia de dragones, habrá mejorado bastante y con chimuelo a su lado probablemente será la mejor de todos, después de todo siempre lo fue, ella siempre superaba a los mejores vikingos en todo, su futuro será brillante, probablemente será la mejor guerrera de todas, quizás algún día aceptara a alguien que le dará todo lo que se merece, tendrá maravillosos hijos, tan fuertes y hermosos como ella, vivirá feliz el resto de sus días, con el pasar del tiempo se olvidara de mi, en realidad nada me indica que ella aun me recuerde,- sacudí mi cabeza tratando de no ponerme sentimental - será mejor que me aleje de esos pensamientos, yo ya decidí mi camino, lamentablemente ella no está en el - una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla luego de aquel pensamiento - sin lugar a dudas esas 2 semanas hasta la ciudad serán de las más largas de mi vida.

Astrid POV

Habíamos pasado por varios poblados, en los poblados se veían varias tropas estacionadas, el ambiente que se respiraba en los pueblos era de temor, cuando le pregunte a habiz lo único que me respondió fue un cállate, al principio me ofendí, pero cuando estaba dispuesta a reclamarle, un soldado detuvo la carreta en la que viajábamos, escuche como el soldado le gritaba cosas a habiz, y observe como este se quedo callado, soportando como le humillaban frente a todo el grupo, después de algunos minutos habiz saco una bolsa, se la entrego al soldado, el cual por fin dejo avanzar las 3 carretas y a los hombres a caballo que viajaban con nosotros.

Me mantuve en silencio, para ser sincera, no comprendía lo que pasaba, no comprendía la miseria que había visto en los poblados anteriores, no comprendía la actitud de los soldados, y mucho menos la de habiz, sin embargo podía notar la cara de angustia en el rostro de los hombres, de la caravana, no sabía lo que ocurría, pero no tenía intenciones de averiguarlo, no era mi problema, solamente tenía que mantenerme concentrada, para encontrar a Hipo, no podía distraerme con los problemas de los demás.

Estaba anocheciendo habíamos parado en un claro en medio del bosque, encendimos una fogata y comimos algo de carne, que compramos en un pueblo anterior, los hombres que nos acompañaban charlaban con un poco mas de ánimo, mientras hacían eso me acerque a una de las carretas, levante la cortina de esta, allí estaba mi querida tormentula descansando, lentamente la acaricie, al sentirme tormentula despertó y salió de la carreta, parecía que estuviese esperando salir de allí durante todo el día, después me moví hacia la siguiente carreta, de ella salto chimuelo sobre mí, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, comenzó a lamerme la cara, se notaba que también estaba feliz de salir de la carreta.

Me dirigí a la fogata con los demás, mientras los dragones saltaban y jugaban entre ellos, cuando me disponía a comer habiz me hablo.

Habiz: no sabes la suerte que has tenido – me dijo con una cara seria, distinta a la que mantenía siempre, esta era más melancólica.

Astrid: suerte, ¿Por qué? - Le pregunte desconcertada.

Habiz: por haber nacido alejada de todo esto, por nacer en una isla pacifica, donde solo hay vikingos, donde solamente hay pureza, donde nada malo ocurre, donde te has podido conservar inocente y pura, has tenido la oportunidad de enamorarte, de poder criarte con la suficiente fuerza, para poder seguir a tu novio – al momento que termino de hablar pude notar como por su rostro caía una lagrima.

Astrid: no pude evitar preguntar, no después de esas palabras – ¿tan diferente es el continente de Berk?, pareciera que lo dijeras por experiencia – solté sin más, después de todo la delicadeza jamás había sido mi fuerte.

Habiz: recuerdas al soldado que nos detuvo al mediodía – solamente asentí, no quería interrumpir aquella explicación – es un soldado romano, los romanos tiene sometido la mitad del continente, su tecnología es avanzada, son fuertes y disciplinados, por eso han ido ganado mucho territorio en los últimos años, cada vez avanzan más hacia el norte, sin embargo el frio detiene su avance, al parecer no tienen mucha resistencia al frio.

Astrid: entonces están en guerra con esos romanos, por eso aquel soldado te agredió – dije creyendo que entendía a lo que habiz se refería, sin embargo por la expresión que me mostro habiz supe que estaba errada.

Habiz: hace mucho tiempo intentamos defendernos, pero eso fue hace muchas décadas, nos dimos cuenta que era imposible pelear contra ellos, aquel soldado nos detuvo por ser lo que ellos llaman barbaros, cuando los únicos barbaros son ellos, con sus armas y su maldito imperio – ante aquellas palabras me sentí mal y no pude evitar pensar que había algo mas en las palabras de habiz.

Astrid: ¿a qué te refieres? ¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo? – dije sin pensarlo demasiado.

Habiz: tu novio, esta con aquel grupo, según la carta de estoico ya lleva bastante tiempo desde que partieron de Berk, los chicos de ese grupo son iguales a los romanos, en realidad creo que uno de ellos era romano, los demás no sé bien de donde sean, sin embargo si son amigos de los romanos, no deberías esperar nada bueno – nuevamente me sentí ofendida por la insinuación de aquel hombre.

Astrid: Hipo no es como ellos, como se atreve a compararlo sin siquiera conocerlo – me levante con la intención de alejarme, pero una mano me detuvo.

Habiz: tienes que entender, todo es posible, los romanos matan, violan, arrasan todo a su paso, por su culpa muchos de los míos han muerto de hambre, muchas mujeres tuvieron que convertirse en prostitutas para poder evitar morir de hambre, el grupo de tu novio es igual a ellos, o acaso olvidas lo que te dije, por su culpa nuestro hogar fue destruido, por su culpa lo perdí todo, ellos son unos monstruos y tu novio es uno de ellos, puede que el chico que buscas allá desaparecido hace mucho tiempo, te lo advierto cuando los encontremos debes esperar lo peor.

Ante esas palabras un gran hueco se formo en mi pecho, no pude evitar derramar lagrimas, no quería que nadie me viese, así que corrí y me oculte detrás de una de las carretas, llore en silencio, no pude evitar pensar que quizá tenía razón, no había seguridad de que Hipo fuese el mismo al que yo amaba, incluso cabía la posibilidad de que fuera igual a ellos, de que fuera un monstruo, de que fuera igual a los romanos.

**Bueno pues este fue el capitulo espero y les haya gustado este capítulo lo hice como POV por 2 razones últimamente le estaba dando muy poco espacio a hipo siendo que es el principal de la historia y la segunda un maestro al que le pedí consejo sobre cómo escribir mejor me dijo que intentara hacer la narrativa en primera persona para tratar de acomodar correctamente los tiempos en la escritura y otras cosillas que no estoy seguro si logre.**

**Para cualquier duda sugerencia comentario critica o para apedrearme dejen un review**

**Según yo corregí el texto sin embargo siempre aparecen errores disculpen por esos errores que se escapan **


End file.
